Cómo ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: Edward Cullen, un hombre rebelde, al regresar a su pueblo natal descubre que su antigua mejor amiga y ex novia, Isabella Swan, es madre de un pequeño renacuajo de una año que es una copia exacta de él. Nunca dudo que él era el padre, pero ¿Cómo convertirse en un buen padre de la noche a la mañana sin nadie confiaba en él?
1. No eres tú, soy yo

**********************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**********************

* * *

**Cómo ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento.**

* * *

_Edward Cullen, un hombre rebelde, con complejo de adolescente, sin preocupaciones y sin trabajo; al regresar a su pueblo natal descubre que su antigua mejor amiga y ex novia, Isabella Swan, es madre de un pequeño renacuajo de una año que es una copia exacta de él. _

_Nunca dudo que él era el padre, pero ¿Cómo convertirse en un buen padre de la noche a la mañana sin nadie confiaba en él? Pues bien, el se los demostraría, aunque tuviera que morir en el intento. Obviamente no literal, no podía dejar a su hijo sin padre._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: No eres tú, soy yo. **

—James ¡James!—sacudí el hombro de mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Yo voy…yo voy por los pañales querida—Me destornillé de risa al ver como levantaba su cabeza de un tirón de la barra.

— ¡Hombre! Te has quedado dormido sobre la barra —Me reí de él —Incluso tienes un hilito de baba.

James me miro enojado mientras pasaba su brazo por su boca. Ambos tomamos un trago de nuestra cerveza y nos quedamos en silencio.

—Y… ¿Qué cuentas?—James movió sus dedos por la orilla de la barra.

— ¿Enserio? Ya me preguntaste eso tres veces, viejo —Tome un poco de maní y lo metí a mi boca— Cada día eres más jodidamente aburrido.

—Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento…—nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo —Ed, creo que ya no deberíamos vernos —Casi me atragantó con el trago de mi cerveza.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo?—Reí en su cara—Muy bien _Jimmy_, ¿por qué ya no quieres ser mi _novio?_—Me burle de él.

—Baja la voz hombre, no quiero que piensen que somos gays.

—Pues deja de comportarte como uno—le dije —Ahora explícame ¿Qué mierda significa eso de que ya no podemos vernos?

—Bueno, desde que nació Anne, siento que ya no tenemos nada en común, ya no puedo seguir tu ritmo de fiesta, ya no somos lo mismo, ¡Míranos ahora! No podemos ni tener una conversación.

—Bueno _Jimmy, _déjame decirte que tú tampoco eres una buena compañía, cada vez que nos vemos me muestras un álbum completo de fotos de tu niña y por supuesto, también te quedas dormido en la barra —le señale con mi botellín de cerveza.

—No eres tú…soy yo.

—Y una mierda, rubio. Solo di que tu mujer te tiene bien amarrado. Joder, no tienes que darle tantas vueltas al asunto. —Me reí de la situación —Supongo que tendremos que ser amantes de juergas.

—Cállate pendejo —ambos reímos por la ocurrencia y como era costumbre nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

James y yo nos hicimos amigos cuando llegue a Seattle hace casi dos años en busca de nuevos aires, era mi amigo de juergas, de diversión, era quien me cargaba en aquellas inolvidables borracheras y nos habíamos ayudado en algunas peleas por alguna chica.

Pero todo cambio cuando llegó la cigüeña y con ella los pañales, biberones y ropa ridícula de bebé. Su mocosa Anne había nacido hace cinco meses y el rubio se había vuelto una nenita. No paraba de hablar de ella, tenia álbumes completos de fotos en su celular, había cambiado su forma de vestir, solo se tomaba una jodida cerveza las pocas veces que salíamos, incluso en una ocasión me hizo entrar con él a uno de esas tiendas donde venden ropa de enano.

Mire a James quien guardo su celular, lo observe con mis ojos entrecerrados mientras tomaba un trago más de mi cerveza. Su pie se movía insistentemente y miraba el reloj cada dos segundos.

— ¿Te tienes que ir cierto? —le pregunte.

—Bueno… Anne no deja de llorar, Victoria dice que la niña me extraña.

—Ve.

— ¿Qué?

—Enserio, vete. Más cerveza y mujeres para mí.

—Enserio amigo, gracias. —Pensé que James iba a tener mejores modales, ya saben insistir en quedarse un rato más, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Pero él solo me dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue. ¡Cabrón!, además no pago su parte.

Gire el banco en el que me encontraba para ver el resto de las personas que estaban en el bar, no había muchas pues era jueves. A lo lejos vi a una pelirroja quien me sonrió cuando fije mi vista en ella, le di mi sonrisa torcida y ella se volteo nerviosa con sus amigas. Eso siempre funcionaba.

Mientras pasaba mi vista alrededor del bar, no podía dejar de pensar en que me estaba quedando sin amigos. James había sido el primero en caer, pero Félix y Demetri estaban a punto de comprometerse o irse a vivir con su pareja, incluso Riley ya estaba de luna de miel por el _Gran Cañón_ o alguna mierda cursi.

¡Mierda! Tendría que conseguir más amigos o me iba a convertir en el viejo Earl. Mire a mi lado y mire al hombre pidiendo otra botella de cerveza, siempre estaba solo y hablaba consigo mismo.

—Hola guapo.

Y como un milagro divino, escuche una voz sensual que me hizo voltear la mirada, _hoy Edward junior iba a tener fiesta. _

—Hola—pase mí vista por sus largas piernas blancas, por su cintura un tanto estrecha y por sus grandes chicas. Sonreí y mire su cara, por un momento me quede paralizado por su apariencia y no fue porque fuera fea, era una chica realmente guapa, pero que me hizo recordar a alguien de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó coqueta mientras enredaba un mechón cabello en su dedo índice.

Bella Swan, mi ex mejor amiga y mi única ex novia, la única mujer a la que había _a-a-ma…, _la única chica que había sido especial para mí, pero que por cobardía me había alejado de ella. Casi habían pasado dos años desde que la deje llorando en el porche de su casa mientras le decía que me tenía que ir porque me sentía encerrado y necesitaba nuevos aires.

La razón verdadera, es que tenía un chingo de miedo de lo que estaba empezando a sentir, ya saben, esa sensación de mandar todo a la mierda y quedarte solo mirando sus ojos por horas sin importar lo que estuviera pasando a tu alrededor, esa sensación de querer comprar un perro juntos y querer criarlo como si fuera un hijo, esa sensación de que en cada momento decirle te... te a-a…, esa palabra.

—Yo estoy bien linda y creo que tu también.

Mi celular sonó, señalándome que había recibido un mensaje.

—Espera un poco, nena—le guiñe el ojo.

Desbloqueé la pantalla y abrí el mensaje de James quien me mandaba otra imagen de Anne dormida y mientras la miraba y pensaba en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor con mis amigos, me di cuenta que yo también quería eso, no quería quedarme solo, yo solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado. ¡Joder! Creo que estaba empezando a madurar, mami Esme debería de estar muy orgullosa.

—Sabes, me gustaría una cerveza_ —_Ahora su voz me parecía molesta, pero ver su cara me hizo volver a recordar a Bella Swan. La mujer que me hizo querer experimentar todo eso.

Y en ese momento tuve una epifanía. Una ilusión de mi vida en el futuro pasó frente a mis ojos y todos ellos estaban protagonizados por Isabella Swan. Ella era divertida, cariñosa, guapa y sexy, un sueño para cualquier bastardo como yo.

Un carraspeó me llamo la atención.

—Hola ¿me estas ignorando?

—Lo siento Lucy, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi mujer —Me levante de mi asiento y deje unos billetes — ¿Tienes tres dólares que me prestes?

—Pero ni te he dicho mi nombre —golpeo el piso con su zapato de tacón.

—Gracias linda ¿podrías pagarle una ronda a Earl? Siempre lo hago pero el cabrón de James no pago su parte. ¡Peter! La chica pagara lo que falta. —Del otro lado de la barra, Peter asintió y levanto su dedo pulgar.

—Pero…

—Nos vemos.

Salí del bar con dirección a mi motocicleta. Sentía una electricidad reconfortante por todo el cuerpo. Me sentía como en esas películas en las que el protagonista bailaba en la calle y giraba alrededor de un faro. Diablos, nunca debí de ver esas películas con mi hermana Alice. Decidí alejar esos pensamientos bailarines y me subí a la motocicleta con dirección a mi departamento.

...

Me volví a despertar por tercera vez en la noche y revise el reloj. Mierda, todavía son las dos de la mañana. Suspire frustrado y volví a cerrar los ojos.

…

¡Joder! Me senté en la cama de un tirón, seque mi frente y pensé en el vivido sueño que había tenido con Bella Swan. Ahora tenía un problema entre las piernas, así que me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para arreglarlo.

Cuando regrese a la cama, antes de cerrar los ojos revise la hora en el reloj, tres cuarenta. ¡Es que acaso el tiempo se burlaba de mi!

…

_Cierra los putos ojos Edward_. El tiempo no pasara más rápido si sigues viendo el reloj y dando vuelta en la cama. Bien, iba a esperar a las cinco de la mañana para poder ir a Forks, no era ni muy temprano, ni muy tarde. Solo faltaba una hora. Podría dormir un rato.

…

— ¡Joder! Que alguien apague la puta alarma—dije contra la almohada, deje que esta continuara sonando mientras que me volvía a acomodar entre las calientes sabanas. La alarma dejo de sonar después de unos segundos, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar de nuevo y yo a caer al mundo de los sueños, cuando la puta alarma volvió a sonar.

Medio dormido extendí mi mano para apagar el molesto sonido. Volví a acomodarme sobre las sabanas para seguir soñando con Bella.

_Mierda_. Me levante de la cama de un salto y a empecé a buscar un par de jeans y una camisa de la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo. Después de oler unas cuantas camisas, me decidí por una ramera blanca con cuello en _V_ y me puse mi chamarra de cuero negro.

Tome una mochila y metí algunas cosas dentro para poder llevarlas para el pueblo. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del complejo de departamentos y me subí a mi motocicleta.

_Muy bien Edward Cullen, de vuelta al lugar al que prometiste no volver en mucho tiempo._

…

Baje de la motocicleta y respire el aire húmedo de Forks. Después de casi tres horas sentado mi hermoso trasero dolía. Colgué la mochila en mis hombros y me dirigí a la que era mi antigua casa. Mis manos sudaban, hacia casi un año que no miraba a mis padres y no sabía nada de ellos.

Subí los tres escalones que me separaban de la puerta -tal como si estuviera rozado- y cuando estuve frente a esta toque el timbre. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando se escucho los pasos de alguien y el seguro siendo removido.

—Oh dios.

—Bueno, esperaba una bienvenida más calurosa, mamá —le sonreí a la mujer que estaba en la puerta con sus manos tapando su boca.

— ¡Oh Edward, cariño! Estas aquí— Esme salió de su asombro y me abrazo —Mi amor, cada día estas más grande y guapo —Me agarro por las mejillas y luego las beso.

—Mamá, ya estoy un poco grande para eso —me avergonzaba que me tratara como un bebé, cuando hace mucho que había dejado de serlo.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, aunque tengas a tus propios bebés, siempre serás el mío. Pero entra, tienes suerte de que toda la familia este aquí.

Prácticamente me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia dentro de la casa, hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban mis hermanos, sus parejas y mi padre.

— ¡Miren quien está aquí!—mamá grito y prácticamente me aventó a los leones, literal. Todos se abalanzaron frente a mi llenos de preguntas que no entendía e insultos, aunque esos últimos fueron por parte de Alice.

—Tu grandísimo idiota ¿por qué no te dignaste en tan siquiera llamar una vez?

—Edward, hijo. Me alegra que hayas regresado a casa.

—Regreso el retoño a la familia.

—Hola a todos, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar —Me aparte de todos y me tire en uno de los sillones blancos de la sala. Todos volvieron a rodearme y seguir preguntándome cosas como si no hubiera dicho nada —Silencio, joder, que me está doliendo la cabeza—me tome las sienes.

—Silencio, mi bebé acaba de llegar y lo están molestando —Esme se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado, hizo que recargara mi cabeza en sus pechos como si fuera un niño, _iugh_.

Tenía que admitirlo, era el niño preferido de mamá y aunque en algunas ocasiones era molesto, me seguía encantando.

—Y bien, Edward, ¿esta vez cuando tiempo te quedaras? —Alice se sentó cruzando sus piernas, su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Siento mucho romper tus ilusiones querida hermana, pero esa vez he regresado para quedarme.

—El hijo prodigio ha regresado a su hogar. Bienvenido hermano—Emmett me levanto de un tirón del sofá y me abrazo tan fuerte que sentía que me iba a sacar los pulmones.

—Emmett, gracias por tu abrazo pero no puedo respirar —con una sonrisa tímida, Emmett me dejo de nuevo en el piso.

— ¿Saben algo de Bella? —pregunte directo al grano. La sonrisa malvada que me dio Alice me dio miedo.

—Oh… ella está muy bien. Creo que excelente —le fruncí el ceño — ¿Estas interesado en ella?

—Algo así.

— ¡¿Sí o no, Cullen?!—Me grito, todos la miramos como una lunática—Lo siento —se sonrojo. Decidí ignorar su pregunta

— ¿Saben si está viendo a alguien?

—Pues según sé, está muy enamorada.

— ¿Enamorada?

—Así es…

—Alice—la reprendió Esme.

— ¿Qué? Saben que es verdad, Bella está enamorada de de…Bobby. Ella ha dicho que es la luz de sus ojos —La risa atronadora de Emmett sonó por todo el salón. Lo mire sin entender.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Es un perro?

—Por supuesto que no, tonto.

—Pues no importa—Me levante de mi lugar dispuesto a ir a buscar a Bella—Estoy seguro que en cuanto vea toda mi belleza, se olvidara de ese _Bobby_—imite la voz de Alice.

—Pues creo que no será tan fácil, Ed, suerte —se escucharon las risitas de Jasper y Rosalie.

—Ya veremos familia, no me esperen despiertos.

Salí de la casa de mis padres sin esperar una respuesta a cambio. Me monte en la motocicleta y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad. No tenía idea si Bella seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar que siempre o se había cambiado de lugar, no sabía si seguía viviendo en Forks. Como si fuera una señal divina un mensaje llego a mi teléfono celular, era un mensaje de Emmett mandándome la dirección de Bella. Sonreí para mis adentros y volví a prender la motocicleta para dirigirme a la dirección correcta.

Sabía que debía de haber considerado la posibilidad de que Bella incluso estuviera casada, pero bueno, eso sería un pequeño inconveniente que se podía resolver fácilmente. Además qué clase de nombre era Bobby, tal vez era algún niño rico snob que no saben ni usar una sartén, aunque claro, ese no era el mejor ejemplo porque yo tampoco lo sabía hacer.

Estaba seguro que pronto volveríamos a ser Edward y Bella y podríamos retomar lo que teníamos en donde lo dejamos.

Gire en la siguiente calle y baje la velocidad para poder buscar la casa en donde vivía Bella. Me estacione en su césped, el cual esperaba que no se molestara, y me bajé de la motocicleta. ¿Se suponía que debía traer algo? ¿Flores, chocolate?

Camine a través del pasillo empedrado elegantemente, podía ser una linda casa para que podamos vivir juntos, era una casa de dos pisos, tenía un gran árbol enseguida y muchas flores bajo las ventanas del piso inferior. Mientras me acercaba pude escuchar el llanto de un bebé, pensé que tal vez era de alguna casa vecina, pero mientras estaba más cerca de la casa, el llanto se hacía más insistente.

Me pare frente a la puerta de Bella, pero antes de tocarla me seque mis sudorosas manos en mis jeans. Levante mi mano lentamente y después de contar hasta cinco toque la puerta tres veces, espere un poco pero nadie atendió, levante la mano para volver a tocar, cuando los llantos de un niño incrementaron, la perilla de la puerta se movió y exactamente dos segundos después,- debía de dejar de contar el tiempo cuando estaba nervioso-la puerta se abrió.

Frente a mi apareció una mujer castaña y bajita, con el cabello agarrado en un moño alto, con lentes de pasta dura, con una pijama puesto, yo sabía quién era. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que apoyado en su cadera estuviera un bebé con los ojos rojos y la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos que me recordaba a alguien de alguna parte. Ambos nos quedamos viendo hasta que el mocoso volvió a llorar llamando la atención de su madre. En ese momento mi cerebro hizo clic.

—Mierda—¿en qué momento se volvió femenina? pensé que había hablado en voz alta, cuando la puerta de Isabella se cerró en mis narices.

¡Ese niño, era una puta copia de mí! Mierda, casi podía asegurar que era mi yo del pasado, incluido los mocos que salían en todas las putas fotos de mierda del álbum, no por algo toda mi infancia me llamaron _el niño mocos. _

Tenía que tranquilizarme, ese podía ser cualquier niño. Además dicen que todos tenemos un gemelo en alguna parte del mundo, tal vez era mi gemelo.

Volví a tocar la puerta para poder conseguir una respuesta de Isabella, pero nadie respondió.  
Sabía que no había escapado porque nadie había salido de la casa y además se seguían escuchando los llantos del niño dentro.

Bella era una cabezota, así que nunca me abriría hasta que tuviéramos ochenta años, por lo que decidí rodear la casa y entrar por la puerta de la cocina que casi siempre estaba abierta. Abrí la verja con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entre a su patio. Tal como lo presentía la puerta trasera estaba abierta. Entre sigilosamente por la sala como un ladrón.

Ella estaba en la sala meciendo al nuevo _niño mocos,_ mientras le susurraba palabras de cariño. No pude dejar de pensar que estaba invadiendo un momento íntimo entre madre e hijo, deseé por un momento ser parte de la escena, pero lo deje pasar y aunque decidí que mejor me retiraba, no pude hacerlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí adentro?—Bella fijaba sus oscuros y furiosos ojos marrones en mi.

— ¿Quién es Bobby?—La pregunta salió de mis labios, mierda no sabía que responder; siempre me había puesto nervioso cuando Bella me miraba de esa manera, así que en lugar de responder a su pregunta o preguntarle por el niño, le dije lo primero que vino a mi mente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—Bella me miro sin entender.

—_Booby_—el niño repitió entre balbuceos, aun llorando, y señalo un oso viejo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Bella aparto renuente la mirada de mí y se acerco hasta donde estaba el peluche, lo recogió y se lo dio al niño quien empezó a morder la oreja.

— ¿Con qué ese es Bobby? —Empecé a reír histéricamente, Bella me volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido —Vaya, esta vez Alice me la jugó muy bien —me sostuve de mis rodillas mientras reía y trataba de recuperar el aire.

_Niño mocos_ empezó a reír junto conmigo llenando la habitación de su risa infantil, y dejando atrás las lagrimas que había estado tirando. Bella sonrió y lleno de besos la mejilla del bebé, quien rió más, juro que tenia una de esas risas de comercial.

Ambos, yo y el niño dejamos de reír al mismo tiempo. Me limpie las lágrimas de los ojos, voltee hacia Bella, el niño se había recostado sobre su fabuloso nuevo pecho más voluminoso mientras soltaba risitas de vez en cuando. Después de contemplar el pecho de Bella, levante mi cara hacia ella quien se mordía el labio inferior tal como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Edward… El es Matt, y él es tu hijo.

Juro que el corazón se me paro por unos segundos y volvió a latir con más fuerza. Me quedé sin responder, que le sucede a esta mujer, al soltar una bomba así como así. _Edward no empieces_ _a hiperventilar como una niñita._

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Quería primero la novia y después de muchos años de _práctica _el bebé. No quería el bebé sin la diversión de hacerlo. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste esta nueva aventura, es algo diferente a lo que he escrito, así que será todo un reto para mi. Mis planes es que sea un fic corto, pero veremos sobre la marcha dependiendo de la aceptación. **

**Si les gusto lo que leyeron y quieren que lo continué para saber que es lo que pasa o quieren que sea un fic largo, no duden en dejarme un review para saber su opinión.**

**Se que tengo fics sin terminar, pero mientras llega la inspiración dejare este fic por aquí.**

**Hay un grupo en Facebook de mis fics, el link esta en mi perfil por si quieren entrar.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Saludos. **


	2. Me he convertido en una jodida mascota

**********************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**********************

* * *

**Cómo ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento.**

**Capítulo 2: Me he convertido en una jodida mascota.**

* * *

_—Uh uh..._

_—No, mueve tu pierna hacia acá._

_—Espera, la palanca no deja moverme. Auch._

_— Deja de moverte— Puse mis manos en su cintura y la detuve a mitad del camino —Tengo una idea —Bella me miro con sus grandes ojos marrones, sus mejillas y cuello seguían de un color rojo tomate. ¡Dios era tan pinche hermosa! Y era toda mía._

_—Edward, no tenemos toda la noche —me urgió mientras se mordía su labio._

_— ¿Eh? Oh si… vamos al asiento trasero —Bella asintió emocionada y regreso a su asiento, mientras esperaba que pasara al asiento trasero._

_—Mierda Edward, regresa a tu lugar—Bella me jaló de la cinturilla de los pantalones y mi tiro hacia mi asiento._

_— ¿Qué mierdas te pasa mujer?_

_— Las luces de mi casa se prendieron, idiota._

_¡Mierda! Y justo cuando dijo eso, la puerta principal de su casa se abrió y apareció el padre de Bella, Charlie Swan, jefe de la estación de policía de Forks y portador de una colección de armas._

_—Actúa normal._

_Prendí la radio y me senté en el asiento del auto tratando de acomodar mis pantalones._

_Charlie Swan toco la ventana del lado de Bella con sus nudillos, conté hasta tres y baje la ventanilla eléctrica._

_—Buenas noches, Jefe Swan._

_—Hola papá._

_—Hey chicos ¿pasa algo? Llevan mucho tiempo estacionados._

_—No-no… Jefe, solo estábamos escuchando un poco de música._

_—Bien es hora de que se acabe esta cita. Di adiós a Edward, Bella._

_—Pero no es una cita—Bella se sonrojo —solo somos amigos._

_—Cómo sea, sal del auto y despídete._

_Bella me miro con sus ojos de cachorrito y luego salió del auto, camino hacia su casa y se quedo en la puerta esperando a su padre._

_¿Qué hice para merecer esto? El dolor en mi entrepierna estaba aumentando._

_—Escúchame bien chico —Charlie se recargo en la ventana y me miraba fijamente. Su bigote se movía insistentemente —Conozco a los de tu tipo, vienen con el cuento de ser mejores amigos y solo buscan el tesoro de mi hija. Pero escúchame bien, Cullen. Si me entero que le tocaste un solo cabello a mi hija, te cortare las bolas._

_Asentí lentamente. Si tan solo Charlie Swan supiera lo que estábamos a punto de hacer._

* * *

_—Edward… Él es Matt, y él es tu hijo._

_Juro que el corazón se me paro por unos segundos y volvió a latir con más fuerza. Me quedé sin responder, que le sucede a esta mujer, al soltar una bomba así como así. Edward no empieces a hiperventilar como una niñita._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Quería primero la novia y después de muchos años de práctica el bebé. No quería el bebé sin la diversión de hacerlo. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?_

_..._

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Bella me miraba, yo la miraba a ella, el bebé mocos…bueno el seguía comiendo sus mocos. Me miro y me sonrió ofreciéndome su mano lleno de la repugnante sustancia, hice una mueca con mis labios.

No podía negarlo, mismos ojos, mismo cabello rubio que pronto se convertiría en cobrizo y por supuesto, misma sonrisa picara. Me daba escalofríos pensar que tenían un clon frente a mí. Era mi bodoque, no necesitaba de un puto examen de ADN para saberlo.

— ¿Edward?

—Yo…yo… necesito aire. Discúlpame. — ¡Dios Santo! Nunca había sido tan cortés en mi vida.

—Está bien —Bella me respondió y seguió meciendo al bebé. Me di la vuelta y salí por donde había entrado.

En menos de quince minutos había cambiado mi vida. Un niño, ¿qué iba a ser yo con un niño? ¿Cómo iba a ser un buen padre si apenas me puedo cuidar a mi mismo? Saque un cigarrillo de mi chaqueta y lo encendí.

Mierda. Me ahogue con el humo. Se supone que los padres no fuman. Frustrado tire el cigarrillo al suelo. Había tomado una decisión, esperaba no cagarla.

* * *

_Bella POV_

— ¿Y dónde está Edward?— Alice le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

—No sé—le dije entrando a la cocina y sentándome en uno de los taburetes junto a ella. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y acomode mis lentes de nuevo —Tú eres su hermana, tú deberías de saber—Tape mi boca ocultando el bostezo que salió. Llevaba tres días sin dormir pues Matt había tenido otitis y había estado muy mimado estos días.

Alice bufó a mi respuesta.

—No sé como lo dejaste entrar a tu casa.

—Yo no lo deje entrar, el lo hizo solo .

—Pues bien, el no merecía saber que era padre. Mira, no paso un solo día aquí y ya huyo de sus responsabilidades como siempre — se cruzó de brazos.

—Aunque sigo molesta con el hecho de que se haya ido hace dos años sin dejar ni un solo mensaje. Él tiene derecho a saber que tiene un hijo —Tome su taza y le di un sorbo —No quiero que Matty me odie en unos años.

—Mi sobrino nunca te odiaría Belly —Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazo, yo le correspondí el abrazo. Aunque Alice era una mujer muy hiperactiva, sus abrazos eran muy tranquilizantes.

—Muchas gracias, Alice.

—Hmm… ¿Bella?—se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos — ¿Aun sigues enamorada de mi hermano?

— ¡Alice! —la regañe

—Lo siento —sonrió, sus ojos brillaron, a veces no la entendía, un momento odiaba a su hermano y al siguiente trataba de emparejarlo conmigo —Respóndeme.

Fingí tomarme mi tiempo para pensar la respuesta, tome su taza de café y tome un sorbo. Deje el liquido en mi boca y empecé a hacer ruidos asquerosos.

— ¡Ugh! Bella, no seas asquerosa—Me golpeo en el hombro y me arrebato su taza. Reí al verla limpiar la orilla de su vaso mientras hacía muecas.

—Lo siento —Seguía riéndome de ella.

—Está bien, si no querías responder solo lo hubieras dicho y ya —Al final me sonrió y supe que estaba perdonada —Me tengo que ir, necesito hacer algunas compras en el pueblo antes de regresar a casa—Alice se levantó de su taburete y me abrazo —Te quiero mucho Bella y confió en tu juicio con mi hermano. Por favor, patea su trasero un rato si se digna a volver.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes —Le guiñe uno ojo.

* * *

_Edward POV_

— ¿Dónde diablos estas? —Aleje el teléfono celular de mi oreja.

—Hola dulce hermana —le conteste a Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

—Responde cabeza de chorlito.

—Bueno, no puedo decirte nada, porque es una sorpresa.

—Edward no puedes aparecer de repente y desaparecer por tres días —Alice suspiró por fin había dejado de gritarme la enana—Lo supuse huiste de tus responsabilidades de nuevo. Sabía que huirías en cuanto supieras la verdad.

—Oye, yo no hui de nada —fruncí el ceño —Solo tuve que arreglar unas cosas, ok. Regresare, lo juro. Tengo que colgar, hasta luego, nos vemos pronto.

—Edward, no me cu-…

Acelere y el motor de mi nuevo auto ronroneo. Era un padre y ahora tenía que hacer sacrificios. Tales como intercambiar mi adorada y querida Shely, la segunda mujer que había amado con toda mi vida por un automóvil. Aún seguía llorando por dentro.

Tuve que sacrificar mi motocicleta y unos cuantos dólares que hicieron que mi codo doliera, todo por no tener que usar una de esas SUV de madre. Ugh, esperaba que Bella no usara pantalones deportivos todo el día o que no se afeitara las piernas.

Estacione junto a su auto, el cual no era una jodida camioneta segura para familias ¿He vivido engañado toda mi vida? Baje del auto y mire por las ventanas d este. Era lujoso y estaba bien cuidado, podría pasar por el auto perfecto para una soltera si no fuera por los juguetes tirados en el suelo y por la silla pequeña que estaba en el asiento trasero.

—Bueno Edward, creo que acabas de tirar tu dinero a la basura —me reprendí a mí mismo.

Camine hacia la casa de nuevo y toque con mis nudillos, esperaba que esta vez no intentara cerrarme la puta puerta en la cara.

—Hey —la salude.

— ¿Así que volviste? —se recargó contra la puerta sin dejarme pasar.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—No —cruzó sus brazos y sus pechos sobresalieron. Edward aleja la vista. Mire su cara y su ceño estaba fruncido —Antes tengo que advertirte algo.

—Suéltalo.

—Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen—Presionó su dedo en mi pecho— No te dejare entrar y salir de la vida de mi hijo cuando se te dé la gana.

—Nuestro hijo —señale. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Bien, nuestro hijo. Si decides entrar y vuelves a escapar sin ninguna explicación tal como la vez anterior, nunca en tu puta vida lo volverás a ver ni a hablar. ¿Entendido?

—Claro que si, jefa —le di un saludo militar que casi hizo disminuir su ceño fruncido. Me escaneo con la mirada por unos segundos y luego suspiro.

—Bien, entra. Está en la sala jugando.

Asentí hacia sus palabras, ¡Diablos! Si yo estuviera en su lugar me hubiera pateado el trasero a sí mismo. Sabía que ella se preocupaba por el pequeño y por eso me decía esas palabras. Acomode mi chaqueta negra y pase por su lado.

Escuche como Bella cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas y suspiraba.

Y de repente pensé ¿ahora qué tengo que hacer? ¿Decirle que soy su padre? ¿Abrir un fondo para la universidad? ¿Cargarlo? ¿Cambiar su pañal? ¿Revolverle el cabello? ¡¿Qué debo hacer ahora?! Joder, debí de haberlo _googleado_ antes de venir aquí.

—Edward ¿Pasa algo?

—Mierda, Bella. No tengo una jodida idea de que hacer.

Gire hacia ella y puse mis manos sobre sus pequeños hombros. Ella se tensó con el contacto, pero luego se relajó. No pude evitar sentir ese jodido cosquilleo que siempre sentía cuando la tocaba.

—Primero, tranquilízate, lo harás bien; solo ve con él y deja que se acostumbre a tu presencia, y segundo, nada de malas palabras frente a él.

—Bien, eso puedo hacerlo —Moví mi cabeza a los lados haciendo que mi cuello tronara, respire y exhale, esperando tranquilizarme.

—Vamos—Bella me dio una palmadita en la mejilla y fue ahí cuando realmente me di cuenta que era una madre, que ambos éramos padres de un pequeño niño. Juro que si el pequeño no me quería, iba a llorar como una nenita.

Bella pasó por un lado de mí y entró a la que supuse que era la sala, después escuche gritos de júbilo y muchas risas. Quería caminar pero mis piernas no me respondían, vamos Edward, primero la derecha y luego la izquierda.

Miraba mis pies rogándoles que se movieran cuando escuche el sonido de alguien arrastrándose por la alfombra. Dirigí la mirada hacia dónde provenía el sonido y me encontré con niño mocos mirándome fijamente.

—Uh.

—Uh… ¿hola?—le dije nervioso a un bebé, yo el matón Cullen, el Playboy, estaba nervioso frente a un bebé.

Bebé mocos me seguía viendo fijamente, le sonríe torcidamente y su labio inferior empezó a temblar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, empezó a hipar y tan rápido como conté hasta tres empezó a llorar llenando la habitación de sus gritos.

— ¡Mierda! Juro que no hice nada, Bella.

—Lo sé, tal vez tu aspecto le dio un poquitín de miedo —Bella rio —Vamos, tómalo en brazos.

— ¿Pero y si me muerde?

—No te va a morder, no seas una gallina y tómalo.

—Ok, lo haré —Me acerque al bebé que con cada paso que daba lloraba más fuerte, me estaba empezando a desesperar —Vamos bebé, ven con Edward.

Me agache a su altura pero recordé que yo nunca había tomado en brazos a ningún bebé en toda mi vida.

— ¿Bella? ¿Cómo lo hago?

—Solo tómalo por las axilas y álzalo.

—Está bien, yo puedo hacerlo—Sentía que en cualquier momento lo iba a romper mientras lo cargaba — ¿Así? —le pregunte a Bella.

—Sí, pero trata de acercarlo a ti, no es como si tuviera la peste —rió.

—Lo siento —Acerque a Matt hacia mi pecho y deje que se "recostara" en mí, lo cual fue imposible porque seguía gritando ahora en mi oído y estiraba su cabeza tan lejos de mi como si fuera posible.

—Trata de relajarte un poco, lo pones nervioso.

—Bueno si dejaras de reírte de mí, lo haría —le dije un poco cabreado.

—Bien, lo siento—Se puso seria, pero no pudo ocultar su risa ¡bruja! —Podrías intentar mecerlo.

Jodidamente buena idea, eso hacían todos cuando querían calmar a un bebé. Lo intente pero el llanto aumentaba.

—Solo mueve tus brazos, no tienes que mover todo el cuerpo.

Bella se acercó a nosotros y puso su mano acariciando la espalda del bebé y otra en mi brazo.

—Solo muévete así, ¿vale?, yo también tarde un rato en acostumbrarme. —Bella nos mecía a los tres de derecha a izquierda, el pequeño pronto dejo de llorar para solo sollozar ¡Gracias a Dios! Creía que me iba a quedar sordo. Nos mire a nosotros y me imagine como nos veríamos desde afuera.

¡Diablos! Debíamos de vernos como una jodida familia perfecta y sexy, por supuesto.

La Bella que yo conocía hace dos años, era condenadamente hermosa, pero ahora viéndola era una mamá hermosa, hermosa y sexy, porque sabía que amaba a su hijo y porque era demasiado buena por darme otra oportunidad. ¡Joder! Yo quería ser parte de este cuadro para siempre.

— ¡Hey! Matty mírame, aquí esta mamá y Edward, t-tu…Edward—El cuadro que había formado en mi cabeza se rompió y mire a Bella con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué esa mir-… eso de "tú Edward"? —me corregí.

—Yo, uh… por que no pasas a la sala ya que Matt se calmó, pueden jugar juntos un rato. Yo, um. Yo iré a la cocina a limpia run poco. —Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron y paso por un lado de mi a la que supuse seria la cocina.

Y después de eso solo fuimos Matt y yo. Siendo sinceros casi me hacia uno con el sofá de lo aburrido que estaba, ¿Quién dijo que los bebés eran divertidos? A veces me lanzaba cosas, para que las recogiera, luego las volvía a tirar, seguí haciendo eso unas diez veces hasta que me di cuenta que el mocoso debía de pensar que era su nueva mascota. Lloro un rato, pero luego se calmó cuando llego mamá Bella al rescate y le dio un biberón con leche, el maldito agarraba una bubi de Bella mientras con la otra sujetaba la mamila y la miraba a los ojos.

Por supuesto, Bella me ofreció el biberón para que yo se lo diera al pequeño pero me negué no queriendo tocar mi suerte, solo un paso por día para ser un buen padre.

—Edward, ya es la hora de dormir —Bella se acercó al pequeño que estaba cabeceando y lo tomo en brazos. El pequeño Matt se recostó sobre sus pechos, envidiaba al mocoso. —Lo subiré a su habitación… ¿quieres?—carraspeó — ¿Quieres darle las buenas noches?

—Oh… si… Buenas noches, pequeño—le di palmaditas torpes pero suaves en su pequeñita cabeza.

—Dile adiós a Edward, pequeño. —Matt bostezó y con su manita me dijo adiós. Mi jodido corazón latió velozmente con ese pequeño gesto.

Decidí en ese momento que era hora de darle mi sorpresa a Bella antes de que bajara y dijera que no. Corrí hacia mi auto y baje las dos maletas que había traído conmigo. Si quería hacer mi papel de un buen padre, tenía que vivir bajo el mismo techo que mi hijo, pero como aún no se lo podía ofrecer pues tendría que estar bajo el techo de la madre y del pequeño.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido—Bella camino hacia la sala. Se quedó petrificada y me miro a mí y luego a las maletas, su mirada volvió a bajar y volver a subir —Oh, no. Por supuesto que no.

Bueno yo decía _"oh joder, claro que sí"_, pero por supuesto lo dije en mi mente y no en su cara porque la mirada de loca que puso hizo que me cagara de miedo.

* * *

**Hola a todos, no tengo ninguna excusa para darles por mi tardanza, lo siento mucho, pero si la inspiración no viene no puedo hacer nada.**

**Pero en otras noticias más alegres, ¡yeih, capítulo!. Más o menos sera así la dinámica: un flashback al principio de Edward y Bella (sin ningún orden en el tiempo respecto a su relación) sólo para que los vayan conociendo un poco más, de vez en cuando abra un Bella Pov, pero la historia será contada por Edward en casi todos los capítulos, y creo que eso es todo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero leer sus reacciones ya sea por medio de un review o a través del grupo en Facebook en dónde también encontraran adelantos y me podrán hacer presión directamente para apurarme.(el link esta en mi perfil). Muchas gracias por el maravilloso apoyo para continuar esta historia, les juro que no las decepcionare y ya no tardare tanto en subir, para mi siempre los primeros capítulos son los más difíciles. Gracias a los que leyeron, agregaron a favoritos y comentaron.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Chao. **


	3. I m into something good

****************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._****************************

* * *

**Como ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento**

**Capítulo 3. I´m into something good.**

_Me movía incomoda en mi lugar mientras repasaba por milésima vez mi vista por el gimnasio de la secundaria. Mamá me había obligado a asistir al baile de graduación de la secundaria a pesar de mis protestas. _

_Además de que tenía dos pies izquierdos, no se daba cuenta o no quería hacerme caso cuando le dije que sería una perdedora si me presentaba sin pareja. _

—_Nena, puedes ir con tus amigas — Me había dicho. Lo que ella no sabía es que mi única amiga en la Secundaria, Ángela, había asistido con su propia cita, Ben Cheney, un chico encargado del club de ajedrez de la secundaria. _

_Aunque intenté que papá se pusiera de mi parte, el decidió que era una discusión de chicas y que era mejor seguir viendo el partido en la televisión y no entrometerse. _

—_Isabella, si no vas a ese baile, tu padre y yo no te compraremos los libros de la lista que nos diste —Se cruzó de brazos frente a mí. _

— _¡Pero mamá! —Le reclamé — Prometieron que me los darían si era la mejor de la clase y lo hice —así es, soy una completa nerd._

—_Nena — mamá se acercó a mí y acarició mi cabello, sus delgados brazos se enredaron a mi alrededor y me apretó a su pecho — Solo quiero que disfrutes tu adolescencia, esta etapa nunca la volverás a vivir, amor._

—_Aún queda el baile de preparatoria —repliqué tratando de bromear. _

—_Muy graciosa—me dio una nalgada—Vístete y vamos a Port Ángeles por un vestido —Negué con mi cabeza y subí con dirección a mi habitación _

_Y aquí estaba ahora, sola. Incluso me sentía incomoda con el tonto vestido, como si fuera una niña disfrazada de adulto. No era mi culpa que a los 14 años, algunos asuntos en mi delantera no habían crecido._

_Seguía pensando en mi falta de desarrollo a mi corta edad cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió, Pareciera como si todo el mundo a mí alrededor se hubiera congelado, incluso la banda dejo de tocar. _

_Levante mi mirada de mis zapatos bajos y mire hacia la puerta. Nunca un chico me había impresionado hasta que lo vi a él. Destacaba entre todos por su cabello revuelto, por su vestimenta no apta para el lugar en el que estábamos, era el chico que siempre aparecía en mis libros favoritos, era el típico chico malo, el oscuro secreto de todas las niñas buenas como yo, y el terror de los padres. _

_El ambiente poco a poco volvió a la normalidad, pero las miradas (en su mayoría femeninas) no dejaban de seguirlo. Empezó a caminar hacia dentro del gimnasio, no me di cuenta que estaba caminando hacia mí, hasta que lo tuve enfrente ¡de verdad él estaba enfrente de mí! _

_Pase el dorso de mi mano por mi boca, para comprobar que no había ningún hilito de baba que me delatara. Pero al parecer no pasó desapercibido para él, porque me sonrió con un tipo de sonrisa torcida ¡Me sonrió! Creo que iba a empezar a hiperventilar. _

_Se paró frente a mí y pude oler su indiscutible olor masculino. Me sonrojé inmediatamente. _

—_Hola, soy Edward Cullen. _

…

* * *

_Decidí en ese momento que era hora de darle mi sorpresa a Bella antes de que bajara y dijera que no. Corrí hacia mi auto y baje las dos maletas que había traído conmigo. Si quería hacer mi papel de un buen padre, tenía que vivir bajo el mismo techo que mi hijo, pero como aún no se lo podía ofrecer pues tendría que estar bajo el techo de la madre y del pequeño._

—_Pensé que ya te habías ido—Bella camino hacia la sala. Se quedó petrificada y me miro a mí y luego a las maletas, su mirada volvió a bajar y volver a subir —Oh, no. Por supuesto que no._

_Bueno yo decía "oh joder, claro que sí", pero por supuesto lo dije en mi mente y no en su cara porque la mirada de loca que puso hizo que me cagara de miedo._

Bella y yo seguíamos en medio de una guerra de miradas. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en su cadera.

_Si las miradas mataran. _

—Definitivamente esto —apunto hacia ella y las maletas —no pasara.

—Bella —traté de razonar con ella.

—Nada de Bella, Edward. No puedes llegar a mi vida y darle un giro de ciento ochenta grados. —levanto las manos al cielo.

—Pues lo siento, no puedo regresar a casa de mis padres —Me encogí de hombros, me quite la chaqueta y la deje sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—No, no, no, Edward. No estas siendo justo.

Respire para tratar de calmarme, la victima Bella y malo Edward, ya no me estaba gustando. Joder, es cierto que fui un capullo enorme cuando me fui sin decirle una palabra a mi familia y a Bella, pero no merecía que todos hicieran un complot en mi contra y me ocultaran la existencia de Eddy junior-niño mocos-Matt, alias mi hijo. Cierto, nadie sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al saber que iba a tener un hijo, pero nadie debió de elegir por mí.

Soy un hijo de puta, pero no dejaría a mi hijo desprotegido.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de justicia, Bella? — Bajó su mirada hacia sus pies.

—Está bien, lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención ocultarte la existencia de Matty— levanto su mirada y me miro con sus profundos ojos cafés que siempre me hipnotizaban y me hacían comportarme como un tarado. Sabía que había ganado esta pelea — Pero aun no entiendo por qué es que tienes que vivir aquí —Se cruzó de brazos y me miro con su ceja alzada. Creo que fue muy pronto haberme declarado ganador de esta batalla.

—Veras—rasque mi nuca —Vendí todas mis cosas para trasladarme aquí. Incluso compre una ridícula SUV de madre, cuando me di cuenta que tú tienes un genial auto.

—Gracias —Se sonrojó como siempre — Pero no me has contestado mi pregunta ¿Por qué tienes que vivir justo aquí, en mi casa?

—Uh… puede que haya hablado con Esme y decirle que iba a vivir contigo y mi hijo —Parecía que no entendía nada —Y puede que haya vendido todas mis cosas para convertido mi habitación en su cuarto de costura.

Miró hacia el reloj de la pared. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Es tarde, puedes quedarte aquí. Nuestra habitación de invitados la usamos como bodega así que puedes escoger el sofá que tú quieras—se burló— Te traeré una cobija y una almohada.

Subió las escaleras y aunque intente con todas mis fuerzas no ver su trasero, fue imposible. ¡Lo siento, soy un hombre! Cuando desapareció tome el control remoto y prendí la televisión dejando un canal de videos de internet.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido en el sofá viendo la televisión, pero al levantarme y limpiar la comisura de mis labios, me di cuenta que Bella aún no había bajado del segundo piso. Me estire un poco y me levante de mi asiento para caminar hacia las escaleras. Subí de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar al piso superior.

Ahí, el pasillo estaba en total oscuridad, de la habitación que era de Matt salía una luz débil, mientras que del otro cuarto, la puerta estaba entreabierta y una línea de luz salía hacia fuera iluminando levemente el pasillo.

Algo dentro de mi vientre me dijo que no fuera un entrometido y mejor bajara a esperar a Bella, pero una cierta curiosidad de conocer su habitación y por supuesto, saber si estaba bien; lograron que mis pies se movieran hacia la puerta y como un puto acosador registrara la habitación.

Debí de haber dejado caer mi culo al suelo o por lo menos dejar un charco de baba a mí alrededor.

Bella estaba frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero solo vistiendo unas pequeñas bragas y su sostén. Se miraba y tocaba la pequeña barriga que tenía; se puso de perfil y bufó al ver como esta no desaparecía al sumir su estómago.

Reí al ver su cara de frustración. Intente apoyarme contra el marco de la puerta, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado porque resbale y la puerta se abrió por completo, revelándome como el acosador que era.

— ¡Dios Mío! ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? —Bella corrió hacia la cama y paso sobre su cabeza una camisa demasiado grande para ella. Su cara y pecho estaban sonrojados, su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Yo… yo lo siento— Levante mis manos en señal de paz —solo que tardabas mucho y yo- yo...

—Pudiste haber tocado la puerta —Mi boca se abría y se cerraba como la de un pez — Esto es tan incómodo —se tapó su cara. Me recordaba a la Bella que había conocido hace 8 años, en aquel horroroso baile de graduación de secundaria. Era tan jodidamente linda cada vez que se sonrojaba, que ocurría muy seguido, para ser precisos cada vez que le hablaba.

—Si te preocupa eso, para estar a mano —Me encogí de hombros y empecé a desabrochar mi cinturón. Levante la miraba y mire a Bella, le di mi sonrisa torcida, y ella se quedó paralizada mirándome.

—¡No!—gritó cuando estaba a punto de desabotonar el botón de mi pantalón.

—¿De verdad? Por qué hace un minuto parecía que estabas disfrutando de mi stripteases.

—P-por supuesto que no— se cruzó de brazos y su sonrojo aumento más —Ade-además, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

—Bueno, tardaste demasiado, pensé que te había pasado algo — Sacudí mis hombros, su mirada me puso nervioso e inconscientemente pase mi mano por mi cabello —¡oye! Es enserio —le asegure porque por la mirada que me lanzaba sabia que no me creía.

—¿Podrías bajar?—Decidió que era mejor ignorar lo que le dije—En un momento bajare tus cosas.

Estando en el piso inferior, Bella bajo unos minutos vistiendo más capas de ropa que en un día nevado. Usaba unos pantalones demasiados grandes y gruesos, junto con la blusa que le había visto usar unos minutos antes, ambos, ocultaban su hermosa figura; todo acompañada con una bata que parecía ser de su padre.

Camino en silencio hacia mi y dejo las cosas a un lado.

—¿Qué? —Me dijo.

Deseaba decirle algo hermoso, para que olvidara sus inseguridades sobre su cuerpo, decirle que aquella pequeña barriga causada por el embarazo solo la hacia ver jodidamente hermosa, que especialmente, para mi, no importaba si tenia kilos de más o si tenia estrías. Deseaba decirle que para mi seguía siendo la misma mujer hermosa que conocí hace años.

Pero no lo hice, en su lugar hice algo peor con mi bocota.

—¿Acaso asaltaste el closet de Charlie? —Bella me miro con el ceño fruncido mientras yo sonreía socarronamente.

—De hecho, si lo hice. Y además, no deberías estar haciendo bromas sobre el, porque cuando menos te lo esperes, el entrara por esa puerta y no le gustara que estés de vuelta —Me regresó la jugada burlona. _Touché. _

Un gigantesco nudo se formo en mi garganta. Nunca le agrade a Charlie. Nunca me agrado a mi. Y se que el día que me viera se iba a armar una muy buena.

—Eres una bruja.

—Gracias —Me guiño un ojo — Por cierto, todas las mañanas Charlie suele darse una vuelta por aquí antes de irse al trabajo. Buenas noches, Edward.

Definitivamente era una bruja. Pero una bruja que quería conquistar de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente después de despedirme de _Matty_ -odiaba ese sobrenombre- y de recibir un almohadazo por parte de Bella al decirle que iba a salir. Maneje con rumbo a casa de mis padres, tal como una gallina, pues no quería encontrarme cara a cara con _el jefe._

—Edward, querido. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Una somnolienta Esme me abrió la puerta —Son solo las 5 de la mañana.

—Acaso un hijo no puede visitar a sus padres — la salude con un beso y pase por su lado. Esme cerro la puerta y camino tras de mi hacia la cocina.

—Por supuesto, pero bueno, digamos que no eres una persona muy... madrugadora, bebé.

—Pues ese es mi nuevo propósito, madre —le contesté.

—Hola hijo —Carlisle entro a la cocina, beso a Esme en la mejilla y tomó café de la taza en la cual estaba bebiendo Esme —¿huyendo del Jefe Swan?

—¿Eso es verdad, Edward? — Mi madre tapó su boca sorprendida. Mire a mi padre con cara de pocos amigos. De verdad, el estaba disfrutando esta situación.

—Gracias, papá — no pude ocultar mi sarcasmo.

—Oye no te enojes, no es un secreto en el pueblo que Charlie cuida y protege a Bella y a su/mi nieto con su vida.

—Uh...¿El sabe que ustedes...yo..uh... el sabe?

—No, no sabe que tu eres el padre y por lo tanto no sabe que aquel niño es nuestro nieto. Tendría cuidado si fuera tu — Me dijo antes de tomar de la taza de su café.

—Gracias por los ánimos, papá.

—¡Carlisle, no asustes a mi pequeño! —Esme golpeó su brazo derecho —Cariño, estoy segura que Charlie te amara. Y respetará que Bella te haya aceptado de nuevo en su vida y en la de su hijo.

—Sobre eso — era mejor matar las ilusiones de mamá antes de que empezara a planear la boda —digamos que las cosas con Bella van lentas... en realidad muy lentas... pensándolo bien.. están jodidamente detenidas.

—¡Edward!

—¡Auch! —Sobre el brazo con el que me había golpeado Esme — ¿Qué pasa contigo, Es.. mamá.

—Me mentiste, dijiste que tu y Bella habían arreglado todo.

—No, te dije y repite textualmente:"Intentare arreglar las cosas con Bella" —Me estaba empezando a dar hambre, así que camine hacia el refrigerador buscando algo para desayunar.

—Te tengo malas noticias, Eddy —Mi piel se puso de gallina al escuchar la voz de la presidente del grupo _Evitemos-a-toda-costa-que-Edward-regrese- con- Bella- y -que- cause- un-daño psicológico-a-su-hijo-porque-será-un-mal-padre._

—¿No sé supone que estas casada y tienes tu propia casa, Alice? —le pregunté, siempre llegaba en los peores momentos, a veces pensaba que estaba oculta tras la pared esperando el momento oportuno para hacer su salida y arruinarme el día.

—Ese no es tu asunto —levantó su barbilla desafiante—¿Quieres que te cuente sobre Bella, si o no? —El repique de sus tacones me estaba molestando, al igual que la pequeña espina de curiosidad que estaba enterrándose a mi.

—¿Vas a hablarme de otro _Bobby_?, por que si es así no te creere.

—Disfrutare esto —junto sus manos y me recordó a una mosca, no pude evitar reírme. Cuando me miro con sus ojos feos, me calme y deje que prosiguiera —Jasper es director de la escuela primaria de Forks

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Bella? —levanté mi ceja.

—Eres un idiota, Edward. Bella es profesora de primer grado. Lo que importa aquí, es que un tal Alec Vulturi, profesor de música, le pregunto a mi Jazzy, si no iba contra el reglamento de la escuela salir con compañeras de trabajo — Mi ceño se fruncio porque más o menos sabia de que iba el asunto — Jazz, le dijo que por supuesto que no. Entonces Alec Vulturi, le pidió consejos a mi Jazzy para poder invitar a Bella.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Creo que esperaban que en algún momento explotara o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad es que estaba concentrado pensando, así es pensando racionalmente, en como salvar esta situación sin cagarla en el momento.

—Edd, ¿Estas bien? —Alice hablo dulcemente. Pare su parloteo y me senté en uno de los taburetes. Necesitaba a un aliado, a alguien que conociera a Bella como la palma de su mano, a quien conociera ambas partes de la historia.

—¡Tu! —la apunte con el dedo.

—Papi, protégeme de Edward —Como la cobarde que era se escondió tras Carlisle.

—Alice, no te haré nada. Necesito tu ayuda. —Su ceja derecha se levanto —Necesito que me ayudes a reconquistar a Bella.

—Edward, sinceramente no creo que seas buena para ella —Nego tristemente.

—Alice he decidido cambiar. Quiero tener a mi lado a Bella y a mi hijo. Aunque estaría más que contento con tener solo a mi hijo. Quiero tener el paquete completo.

—¿Cómo se que no te iras corriendo a la primera vez que las cosas se pongan duras, Edward? Solo has sido padre durante dos días.

—Pero sigo aquí, y demonios, no me iré. Necesito que todos ustedes me ayuden.

—Primero necesitas saber cómo ser un buen padre. Si Bella se da cuenta que estas dando lo mejor por ti por su hijo. No te aseguro que volverá contigo pero... tolerará tu presencia.

—Voy a ser lo que sea jodidamente necesario.

Alice se mordió el labio nerviosa, sabía que me iba a ayudar, aunque ella sabía que era un cabrón, un patán, ella aun era aquella niña que revoloteaba a mi alrededor vestida de hada para llamar mi atención y que así jugara con ella. Ella aun me amaba.

Miro hacia mamá, que estaba apunto de hacerse _pis _de la emoción y a mi padre que asentia convenciendola.

—Necesito que me digas algo ¿Por qué haces esto, tu vida ya no es tan divertida como antes?

—No lo sé, algo dentro de mi me dijo que era momento de volver, que yo seguia a..a...am..amm

—Esta bien, esta bien —Alice empezó a reírse, se sujeto de su estomago para controlar su risa —Sigues siendo el mismo Edward asustadizo por el amor. Con eso es suficiente. Te ayudaré, Edward. Pero si la cagas de nuevo, deja a mi amiga en paz — Presiono su perfecta uña roja en mi pecho.

Asentí pues no encontraba las palabras y estaba cagado de miedo por el tono que había adquirido su voz.

—Muy bien, ahora te voy a dar el recado de Bella. Ella y su padre te están esperando en su casa para desayunar. Ya sabes, Charlie quiere conocer al niñero que cuidara a Matt durante las mañanas, mientras mamá va a trabajar.

—¿Niñero?— Pregunté molesto. ¿Yo era el puto niñero?

—Pues dah... ¿querías que le contara que eres el padre de Matt? créeme, que si ella hubiera hecho eso. etarias en la frontera de Canadá con Charlie pisándote los talones dispuesto a matarte.

—Hijo, deberías irte. El jefe Swan es un hombre muy ocupado. Si llegas tarde, no confiara en ti, en el nuevo niñero —Carlisle intento ocultar su risa, pero fallando lastimosamente.

—Okay, deseenme suerte — Me despedí de mis padres. Realmente sentía como si fuera a la pared de fusilamiento. Mi padre golpeo mi espalda y me tomo por los hombros, mi madre que hasta el momento pensaba que no profesaba ninguna religión, me persignó y me di un beso en la mejilla, incluso creo que se limpio una lagrima. Y Alice, ella se despidió de mi con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

No sabia si me querían sentir mejor, pero no lo estaban haciendo muy bien.

* * *

Después de estar unos minutos fuera de la casa, decidí que era mejor entrar antes de probar la furia de Charlie y de Bella. Camine hacia la entrada mientras escuchaba en mi cabeza una trompeta tocando el toque de silencio. Me pare frente a la puerta y cuando levante mi mano dispuesto a tocar la puerta, Bella abrió de golpe y salio al patio cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Dónde estabas? —habló entre susurros. Se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de mi y se separo dos pasos. Inmediatamente extrañe su cercanía.

—Fui a casa de mis padres.

—¿Estabas huyendo de Charlie? —Ni intentó ocultar su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Por que mierda todo el mundo piensa que me da miedo tu padre? —levanto su ceja.

—Si lo hiciste —Confirmo, no replique porque sabia que era verdad y no quería quedar como una nenita. De verdad, el viejo me asustaba horrores. —Alice, ¿ya te contó?

—Si, tu padre piensa que soy el niñero de Matt. No se como se va a creer el cuento.

—Eso no importa, solo no lo vayas a arruinar —Asentí con cansancio.

Bella respiro para tranquilizarse, fingió una sonrisa y giro para abrir la puerta.

—Papá, ya esta aquí. —Camine tras de ella, hacia la sala.

Charlie estaba de espaldas meciéndose de un lado a otro. Choque contra Bella cuando ella se paro cerca de su padre. Me miro con el ceño fruncido y me moví hacia un lado. En ese momento Charlie giro. La sonrisa que tenia en los labios decayó formando un horrible arco invertido, sus ceño se frunció y me miro con ojos llenos de ira.

¿Alguien me podría decir cual era el mejor momento para empezar a correr y ocultarme por unos...30 años?

* * *

**No hay ni palabras para disculparme por no subir capítulos, por lo cual espero que me perdonen. Al parecer la inspiración volvió a mi pero no encontraba el momento para escribir.**

**Para el próximo capítulo, Edward dejará los discursos y entrara realmente en acción para conquistar a Bella y a Matt. Recuerden que este no será un fic tan largo. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas, que leyeron, que dejaron un comentario, agregaron a alertas o recomendaron la historia! De verdad, cada vez que me llegaba un mensaje me decía a mi misma que debía de escribir pronto. Así que muchas gracias. **

**No dejaré esta historia, ni ninguna de las otras, solo tengan un poco de paciencia. **

**Nos vemos muy pronto. Las quiero.**

**Saludos.**

**P.D: El título del capítulo es el nombre de una canción. Pueden buscarla en internet, al igual que el toque de silencio. Recuerden que hay un grupo en Facebook (Carolina. Cullen. Swan o pueden ver el link en mi perfil) en el cual pueden poner sus dudas, comentarios o amenazas, yo les responderé con gusto. **


	4. Nada es tan fácil como parece

****************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._****************************

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: Nada es tan fácil como parece._**

_Mordía mi labio esperando tener el valor suficiente para entrar al edificio. Cuadre mis hombros y respire profundo antes de empujar las pesadas puertas de cristal de la comisaria, cruce los dedos para no cruzarme con Papá. _

_Por favor, no lo quiero encontrar, por favor que este ayudando a bajar del árbol al gato de la señora Cooper o en cualquier parte menos aquí. Por favor. _

— _¡Hey, Bella! —abrí mis ojos y relaje mis puños, gire hacia la derecha y mire al oficial Cooper que me observaba con una mueca extraña._

—_Hm… Hola oficial Cooper —Lo salude tímidamente. La mayoría de los policías del pueblo me conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. De aquellos días cuando Charlie me traía a la estación cuando le tocaba hacer trabajo de oficina, me sentaba en su escritorio y me prestaba su gorra. A muchos de ellos los llamaba tíos, pero con el paso del tiempo deje de visitarlos y la familiaridad y confianza se fue por mi parte, porque ellos seguían bromeando a mis costillas. _

— _¿Buscas a Charlie?— Me preguntó. _

—_No, de hecho…_

—_Vamos, yo te llevo con el —se acercó a mí y paso su pesado brazo por mis hombros, me guio hacia dentro._

— _¿El-él está aquí? —pregunte nerviosa. _

—_Sí, llegó hace un rato con un delincuente juvenil, uno de esos chicos problemas. No deberías acercarte a él, Bella. Ya sabes, es de tu edad y va al instituto, tal vez lo conozcas. _

_Trague duro. _

— _¿Sabe cómo se llama? —trate que mi voz sonara casual pero fallé en el intento. _

—_Es el nuevo chico, hijo del Doctor Cullen. Edwin… Edmund_

— _¡Edward Cullen! —se escuchó el grito de Charlie proveniente de las celdas. _

—_Bingo —sonrió el oficial Cooper. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de las celdas y anunció mi llegada —Charlie, mira quien vino a visitarte. _

—_En realidad yo…_

— _¿Bella?—Charlie giró su rostro hacia mí. Su rostro enfurecido cambio a uno de calma. —Nena, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_En realidad, Sheriff Swan—Charlie frunció el ceño —Bella no vino a visitarle, ella vino a sacarme de aquí. ¿No es así, mejor amiga Bella Swan?_

_En ese momento el rostro de Charlie cambio de todos los colores posibles, giró su rostro hacia Edward y hacia mí, y de nuevo y de nuevo. Luego gritó y corrió hacia la celda donde estaba encerrado Edward Cullen gritando algo así como "¡No mi niña! ¡Aleja tus sucias manos, criminal! ¡Te matare Edward Cullen!". Si no hubiera sido por los barrotes estoy segura que Charlie hubiera ahorcado y despellejado a Edward, no necesariamente en ese orden._

* * *

— _¿Dónde estabas? —habló entre susurros. Se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de mí y se separó. _

_Bella respiró para tranquilizarse, fingió una sonrisa y giro para abrir la puerta._

—_Papá, ya está aquí. —Camine tras de ella, hacia la sala._

_Charlie estaba de espaldas meciéndose de un lado a otro. Choque contra Bella cuando ella se paró cerca de su padre. Me miro con el ceño fruncido y me moví hacia un lado. En ese momento Charlie giró. La sonrisa que tenía en los labios decayó formando un horrible arco invertido, sus ceño se frunció y me miro con ojos llenos de ira._

_¿Alguien me podría decir cuál era el mejor momento para empezar a correr y ocultarme por unos...30 años?_

—Hm… ¿hola?—Dije después de unos segundos. El silencio me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. A mi lado Bella fingió que tosía para ocultar su risa. Maldita.

Charlie abría y cerraba la boca sin que nada saliera de ella.

— ¿Esta es una broma, Bella? Muy buena, nena. He caído. —Pronto Charlie empezó a reír como loco.

—He, esto. Papá, Edward si es el niñero de Matt. —Bella le respondió. Charlie dejó de reír abruptamente. Miró de nuevo entre Bella y entre yo. Me recordó a aquel día en que supo que su hija y yo éramos amigos.

—Oh no, de ninguna jo… de ninguna manera, Bella. —Negó frenéticamente. Incluso creo que abrazo más al niño mocos contra él.

— ¡Papá! Edward no es tan… malo —Sonreí petulante porque me estaba defendiendo, me golpeó las costillas para que me calmara. ¡Eso dolió! Bruja —Además Edward, ha trabajado de niñero todo este tiempo ¿no es así, Edward?—Bella me miró y me lanzo su mirada de "Jodelo y serás hombre muerto".

—Eh, sí. En Seattle hice de niñero algunas veces para mi amigo James, no de el —reí por mi chiste—Sino de su hija Anne. Una niña muy adorable —asentí.

Charlie no dejaba de inspeccionarme y no apartaba la mirada de mí.

— Bella, ¡él es un delincuente no puedes confiar a mi nieto a él!. Qué tal si no lo cuida bien, si no lo abriga o peor aún si lo lleva a tatuar.

— ¡Oye!

—Papá, debes de confiar en mí. Yo confió ciegamente en que Edward va a cuidar a Matty como si fuera su propio _hijo— _Y de verdad que sí, y para añadirle más dramatismo a la escena, Bella me tomo de la mano. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas —Además él ha sido mi mejor amigo por muchos años, sé que no me defra- defra- defraudaría. —Dijo después de que le pegara unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Charlie suspiró, levantó su mano y acarició su horrible bigote de los 70's.

—Muy bien nena confió en ti. —Le sonrió dulcemente a Bella — ¡Pero no en ti, chico delincuente!—me apuntó afortunadamente con su dedo y no con su arma. Dejó a Matt en su corral y me hizo una señal de que me estaría vigilando.

Preferí quedarme callado antes de soltar algunas palabrotas y tener una bala en mi frente. Charlie salió por la puerta principal y arrancó su patrulla. En ese momento sentí un tirón de mi mano y vi como nuestras manos seguían juntas. Bella se zafó y limpio su mano en su falda gris.

— ¿Qué?—me respondió gruñona.

— ¿Te estas limpiado la mano?— Me burle de ella.

—Tu mano sudó la mía.

—No lo creo, la tuya es la que estaba sudando —Me burle mientras me acercaba a ella —Además cuando te toco mis manos ya no se ponen nerviosas y sudan como cuando éramos chiquillos, solo quieren recorrerte por todo tu cuerpo.

Bella cerró los ojos cuando recorrí con mi pulgar su mandíbula. Dio una inspiración absorbiendo mi aroma tal como lo hacía tiempo atrás. Su piel era tan suave y yo conocía otros lugares de su cuerpo donde lo era más.

—No —Escuche un susurro de sus labios. Bella abrió los ojos y me miró. Puso sus manos en mi pecho, pensé que me iba acercar más a ella ¡_Aleluya!_ Pero en realidad se alejó de mí. —No, Edward. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Bella…

— ¿Edward, alguna vez has cuidado un niño?—Me preguntó intentando cambiar de tema. Jodida mujer embruja hombres. Me quede sin responder, hoy me estaba quedando sin palabras. —Ya me lo temía. Sera mejor que llame a Claire. Matt aun no puede ir a la guardería, sigue resfriado.

—Oye no te preocupes—la tome por los hombros. El contacto la hizo tensarse así que me separe de ella nervioso — Haré un buen trabajo. Te he visto cuidar al bebé, puedo hacerlo. Sera pan comido —Me encogí de hombros. Bella me miró por unos segundos evaluándome. Yo le mostré mi mejor sonrisa. Después de unos minutos suspiró igual que Charlie y tomó su boslo.

—Vale —dijo arrastrando la última letra— Mi número y el de Charlie están en el refrigerador. También están los horarios de su medicina y las medidas para su leche. Pero sobre todo, no le des el chupete, estoy intentando que lo deje. Es lo más importante, Edward. No lo olvides.

—Sí, sí, el chupete. Vamos, ya se hace tarde —La empujaba hacia la puerta.

—Edward. Gracias y lo siento por ocultarte a Matt. Yo sé que no he sido la mejor persona. Pero aprecio que te hayas quedado…por Matt. Sé que lo cuidaras bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

—Uh… ¿gracias?

Bella sonrió y sentí que la sonrisa se expandía por mi rostro.

—Cuídalo, regreso más tarde. Confió en ti, Cullen. ¡Adiós, Matty!—Se movió un poco para ver al pequeño que estaba jugando con un cochecito.

Bella se giró y contoneó su cadera hasta que entró en su coche. Me quede en la puerta viéndola desaparecer. Esperaba que algún día podamos jugar a la maestra sexy.

Con un suspiró cerré la puerta y me giré hacia el bebé que seguía jugando tranquilamente. El _niño mocos giró_ su rostro hacia mí, me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Esto era más sencillo de lo que pensé.

—Mo

— Hey pequeño ¿que sucede?— Me acerqué a él. ¡Diablos! Era jodidamente adorable con sus mejillas regordetas y su nariz de botón. Había hecho un buen trabajo creándolo.

—Mo— Me agaché su altura. Su ceño se frunció.

— ¿Qué pasa, quieres jugar con Eddy, quieres una plática de chicos?—Lo golpeé suavemente en su hombro. Ese pequeño golpe solo basto para que se moviera de lado y cayera al suelo.

— ¡Mierda! —Este niño no tenía sensores cuando se caen o algo así.

Me asusté, realmente lo hice, cuando se quedó mirando el techo sumido en sus pensamientos. El mundo se paralizó cuando volvió a decir "mo", ¿qué mierda era eso?¿Una vaca? ¿Un juguete? ¿La tele? ¿Bella?

— ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡No llores!—Me agarré el cabello entre mis dedos. Su pequeña boquita, hizo un puchero, empezó a temblar, su ceño se frunció a un más, su cara empezó a ponerse de un extraño color rojo. Sus manitas se hicieron puños y luego todo explotó.

_._

_15 minutos después. _

Era extraño que los vecinos de Bella no hubieran hablado a la policía aún. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro que los gritos de Matt se escuchaban hasta Canadá. Mis oídos estaban a punto de reventar y si no fuera porque estaba dispuesto a demostrar que puedo ser un buen padre, ya hubiera llamado a Bella, llorando como una nenita.

Levanté al bebé y puse mi nariz sobre su trasero ¡Ja! Mírate Edward Cullen, oliendo el trasero de un bebé, quién lo hubiera imaginado.

—Definitivamente no tienes pupú. —Lo volteé directo a mí. — ¿Tienes hambre, eh? Vamos a prepararte un biberón —le dije sobre sus gritos.

Caminé con él en el brazo derecho hacia la cocina, sus gritos me estaban poniendo de nervios.

—Ya no llores bebé —tal como Bella me enseñó lo mecí —Pronto tendrás tu comida y todos seremos felices —Mire una silla para bebés y lo senté ahí esperando que no saliera de ahí. —No te muevas.

Me giré sobre mis pasos y tiré algunas cosas con mis brazos. Miré al suelo y me di cuenta que era la fórmula de bebé que me había dado Bella.

— ¡Joder! —El ruido de todas las cosas volando por la cocina, hizo que Matt se enfureciera más si eso era posible.

Tomé uno de los biberones que estaban con agua y vertí el poco polvo que quedaba dentro del recipiente.

—Espero que esto sea suficiente, ¿eh? —No podía ser más patético, hablando con un bebé.

Tome la botella y se la iba a dar cundo me di cuenta que el contenido no se miraba muy apetitoso. El agua estaba debajo y el polvo arriba. Por suerte existe el sagrado Google, así que entre ahí y pude ver las instrucciones de cómo preparar una mamila.

—Lo único que nos falta es agitarlo, eso es fácil. Lo puedo hacer —No me había dado cuenta que _niño mocos _había dejado de llorar. Ahora solo sollozaba. —Vamos, así te miras más guapo. Incluso casi como yo— Le guiñe agitando mi brazo para empezar con el proceso —Aunque bueno, eso podría ser por…. —algo mojado impacto mi cara, cayendo en mis ojos. Lo siguiente cosa que escuche fue la risa de niño mocos.

— ¿Pero qué diablos? —Pasé mi mano por mi cara intentando limpiar la leche que había caído en ella—Joder Matt, mira todo el desastre que hay —Ni loco iba a limpiar. Tape el pequeño orificio del biberón y lo agité unos momentos más antes de dárselo a Matt. —Toma y ya no llores por favor.

Matt tomó el biberón que le ofrecí y lo sujetó entre sus manos. Después de mirarlo por unos segundos, abrí el refrigerador y saque ingredientes para prepararme un sándwich.

.

— ¿Ya terminaste?—Le quité el biberón de sus manos. Trajé la pequeña jeringa con su medicina y se la di, obedientemente abrió la boca — ¡Jo! —Sonreí, el pequeño era inteligente. Tomé la lista que me había dado Bella y vi sus indicaciones, después de comer tenía que sacarle el aire. Lo levanté y recosté su cabeza en mis hombros tal como lo había visto en las películas.

Después de un rato de estar golpeando su espalda, dio un eructo que me hubiera hecho sentir orgulloso si no hubiera sido por el líquido y cálido corriendo por mi hombro.

— ¡Ugh! Niño mocos. Esto es asqueroso —Su risa hizo que olvidara mi pequeño enojo con el ¿Qué? no podía estar enojad. En cierta manera sentía ganas de vomitar, pero no de una mala manera, sino que cada vez que el reía, sentía que dejaba de respirar y que mi estómago se revolvía. Si lo admito, me estoy volviendo un blandito.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?—le pregunté. Matt se talló sus ojos y supé que era el momento de su siesta, ¿los bebés tienen siestas, cierto? Caminé hacia el sofá y me senté con él, esperando que se quedara dormido. Matt empezó a gruñir mientras se estiraba — ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Me miro con sus grandes ojos y me señalo la mesita de café.

— ¿Quieres tu chupete? —Me estiré y se lo entregué —Ahí está —le sonreí —Ahora a dormir mientras yo miro un poco de béisbol en la televisión. — Subí mis pies a la mesa y recosté a Matt en mi pecho. Eso parecía gustarle porque se acurrucó sobre mí y cerró los ojos inmediatamente.

Apoye mi mano sobre su espalda y la acaricie delicadamente. Él era muy pequeño y era mi hijo.

…

—_Edward, te necesito. Ya no puedo aguantar más—Bella me acercó a su cuerpo quedando prácticamente pegados._

—_Bella, no. Yo quiero esperar, quiero respetarte— Tomé un mechón de su cabello y lo metí tras su oreja —La jodí una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo. _

— ¡Tonterías! No ves que me estoy quemando por ti, necesito sentir tu piel. No seas un caballero, no esta vez. —Bella se empezó a restregar contra mí y ya no pude pensar coherentemente.

—Ok…k— Bella sonrió y acercó sus labios a los míos.

—Oh… Ed—Un sonido hizo que ambos nos paralizáramos. Intenté acercarme a ella ignorando el molesto ruido, pero ella pusó un dedo en mis labios —Tsk, tsk. Creo que será para la otra, tigre—palmeó mi pecho y se giró caminando hacia la oscuridad.

—No Bella, ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer yo con esto?—Señale el bulto en mi pantalón. Ella se encogió de hombros mientras seguía alejándose — ¡Bella!

Mis ojos empezaron a doler, de verdad a dolor, como si alguien intentara sacármelos. Solo esto me faltaba. El molesto ruido seguía por toda la habitación, luego se mezcló con él una risa y ahí fue cuando desperté.

Frente a mi estaba la cara sonriente y babeante de Matt.

—Hola — Me tallé los ojos. En ese momento volví a escuchar el molesto ruido que venia del teléfono de la mesa de enseguida. Me estire todo lo que podía y presione el botón verde para contestar.

— ¿Edward, todo bien? ¿Por qué no contestabas? —Escuché la voz preocupada de Bella al otro lado.

—Uh…sí. Estábamos tomando una siesta —Aleje el teléfono de la mano de Matt que intentaba quitármelo, pero a él le pareció divertido y siguió intentándolo. Escuche la risa de Bella al otro lado.

—Espero que haya sido productiva.

—Uh… si, créemelo que lo fue —sonreí al recordar mi vivido sueño.

—Oh…ok—La linea se quedó en silencio unos segundos —En realidad mi llamada es para pedirte que vengas por mí. Al parecer deje las luces de mi coche encendidas y este no arranca.

—Si claro, pasaremos por ti.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. Te veo a las dos de la tarde. Uh. Me tengo que ir, tengo clase. Adiós.

—Bueno, supongo que iremos por mamá al trabajo.

— ¡Mo!—Sonrió Matt aun con su chupete en la boca.

— ¿Así que Mo es mamá? ¡Que pasada! —Reí.

...

Dos horas después íbamos directo al colegio donde trabajaba Bella. Matt iba muy tranquilo en su sillita atrás, aun traía su chupete consigo y abrazaba a su oso Bobby. Llegamos al colegio en unos diez minutos pero estaba tan lleno de coches que tuve que dejar e auto estacionado una calle abajo. Me puse mis gafas oscuras y con cuidado saque el cochecito de Matt y lo senté ahí mientras caminábamos hacia el colegio.

— ¡Mo!—gritó _niño mocos_ apuntando hacia la puerta. Empezó a brincotear en el cochecito — ¡Mo!

—Oye tranquilo, amigo. Mamá no se va ir a ningún lado.

Estaba dispuesta a esperarla bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando vi que un tipo se acercaba corriendo a ella. Bella se asustó un poco pero cuando reconoció al tipo se calmó. Se besaron en la mejilla y se abrazaron por más tiempo del permitido. Fruncí el ceño, esto no me estaba gustando nada. El tipo empezó a mirar a todos lados mientras hablaba con Bella quien se notaba tensa e incómoda.

—Matt, creo que es hora de salvar a mamá.

Tomé el cochecito y caminamos al encuentro de Bella y aquel tipo.

—Um, entonces estaba pensando qué si tu querías, y po-por supuesto, sí...si puedes ir a cenar conmigo a Port-Port Ángeles, el sábado.

—Uh… yo, Alec. No…— _¿Así que era Alec Vulturi?_

Decidí intervenir en ese momento.

— ¡Hey, Cariño! —Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo — ¿No me vas a presentar?—Sentía su mirada taladrándome, pronto iba a ser hombre muerto, lo sabía —Oh, está bien. Yo me presentaré. Soy Edward Cullen, el padre de Mattew y prometido de Bella.

El jardín de la escuela se quedó en silencio. El chico, _Alec Vulturi_, me miraba con la boca abierta, algunas de las madres y padres se habían girado para ver la conversación. Gire con una sonrisa para ver a Bella y pude ver el fuego mezclándose con el marrón de sus ojos.

_Oh, Edward Cullen, que acabas de hacer._

* * *

**Solo les puedo decir que aunque me estoy nadando en tareas, no pude evitar sentarme a escribir lo que me faltaba del capítulo. No puedo prometer cuando será la próxima actualización, pero si que trataré de organizarme mejor. **

**Ahora si, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, el primer día juntos de Matt y Edward. Apenas había pasado unas horas cuando Edward ya se estaba empezando a enamorar del pequeño niño mocos. **

**Gracias**** por leer, agregar a favoritos, recomendar y dejar sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho y la verdad cada vez que me llega uno me hacen muy feliz y me animan y me presionan un poquito por subir capítulo más rápido. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Chic as recuerden que hay un grupo de Facebook, en donde subo adelantos y fotitos. Además si tienen alguna pregunta ahí les puedo contestar muchísimo más rápido.**

**P.D: Los invito a que pasen a leer mi two-shot, no se preocupen, esta completo xD. Les dejo el summary por si se animan: "Cómo es que la nueva vecina de su hermana Alice se metió tan pronto en sus vidas y en sus corazones? Edward y su pequeña hija Susan lo descubrirán. . TODOS HUMANOS."**


	5. Es difícil decir lo siento

****************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._****************************

* * *

****************************_#EspecialSemanadeactualizaciones (leer la nota de autor para enterarse de que va)_****************************

* * *

**Como ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento**

**Capítulo 5: Es difícil decir lo siento. **

_Camine con rapidez hacia el interior del edificio escolar esperando que mis piernas no se mojaran con la lluvia, como siempre llovía en Forks. Después de vivir aquí por quince años de mi vida ya me había acostumbrado pero por extraño que parezca todo el fin de semana había estado soleado y hasta con un poco de calor, así que mi atolondrada madre decidió que era hora de una limpieza general y lavó todos mis jeans. Todo iba bien hasta que a mitad de la noche empezó a llover con tal intensidad que pensamos que se iba a acabar el mundo. _

_Mi madre, siendo tan Renné, olvido meter la ropa y cuando desperté, me dio la noticia de que toda mi ropa estaba mojada, exceptuando obviamente las estúpidas faldas florales que ella me compraba cada vez que iba al centro comercial. _

— _¡Hey, Bella!_ _—Giré mi mirada y ahí estaba Mike Newton, capitán del equipo de futbol americano, luchas y cualquier deporte que se pudieran imaginar. Él nunca me hablaba al menos para pedirme la tarea o dinero para el almuerzo. Los de su tipo no se juntaban conmigo para charlar a la mitad del pasillo. _

—_Uh, hola, Mike — Abrí mi casillero y empecé a sacar los libros que necesitaría para las dos siguientes clases —Mm…. ¿necesitas algo?—le pregunté después de sentir su mirada en mí, me giré hacia el sosteniendo mis libros. _

—_Uh… no—se sonrojó. Raro — Hoy te ves linda—Estoy segura que mis ojos parecían como los de algún anime japonés. _

—_yo…uh…um gracias — Aparté mi rostro sonrojado sin saber qué hacer. _

— _¿Te puedo acompañar a tus clases? —Empezó a masajear su cuello con nerviosismo. ¡Oh dios! Asentí con la cabeza sin saber que más hacer — Y tal vez después de clases podríamos ir a tomar un café o un helado, lo que tú quieras. _

_¡Oh dios! ¡Mike Newton estaba invitándome a una cita! Respira, Bella. No empieces a saltar como una niña. Solo tienes que contestar que sí, así es asiente con la cabeza y responde un..._

—_Piérdete, Newton —Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo se entremetió entre nosotros y abrió su casillero tapándome la cara de Mike en el proceso. _

—_Estaba hablando con Bella, Cullen._

—_Pues ahora no lo estás —Cerró su casillero y pasó su brazo por mis hombros llevándome por el camino contrario. ¿Qué jodidos acaba de pasar? —Camina Bella o quieres que te suba en mi hombro. _

— _¡Bella! ¿Nos vemos a la salida?—Me gritó Mike desde donde lo deje. Volteé mi vista hacia atrás y asentí sonriendo hacia su pregunta. _

— _¡No ira contigo, Newton! —Mike ignoró lo dicho por Edward y caminó hacia su clase. _

_Al girar al pasillo siguiente detuve mis pasos y con eso, los de Edward. _

— _¿Qué?—preguntó inocentemente. _

—"_¿Qué"? —Imité su voz— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?_

—_Bella, Mike solo quería meterse en tus pantalones, bueno, en tu falda en este caso. _

— _¿Y qué tal si yo quería que se metiera en mis… uh, pantalones? —Me sonrojé pero me compuse, vi como Edward apretaba sus puños y su cuello se enrojecía, creí escuchar un "me vas a volver loco"— Tu no tenías el derecho de decidir por mí._

—_Solo trato de protegerte —apartó la mirada de mí. _

—_Esa no era la forma, Edward. _

—_Bien, lo siento. Solo prométeme que no saldrás con él. _

—_Solo si me das una buena razón. _

—_Yo, uh… Bella, yo tengo una razón pero, aun no te la puedo decir. Prométeme que no saldrás con Mike. —Se acercó a mí y mi abrazó. Mi corazón empezó a revolotear como loco y cuando sus labios tocaron mi frente sentí que mis sentimientos por él, los cuales decidía dejar en el fondo de mi armario todo los días por el bien de mi salud mental, salían a flote y deseaba contaba mi alma poder confesarme. _

—_Lo prometo._

_Me tomó por los hombros, nos vimos a los ojos por unos segundos, me sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida que hacía que temblaran mis piernas. _

—_Edward, yo…_

— _¡Edward!—una voz chillona nos interrumpió. Ambos volteamos y vimos a Tanya al inicio del pasillo. Se mordió su labio y enrolló su dedo índice en uno de los rizos ¡Puaj!_ Lo peor fue cuando _movió sus pestañas con cinco kilos de mascara de una forma que según ella era "sensual"._

—_Uh, Bella. Me tengo que ir —me avisó nervioso —Tengo que darle a Tanya una tutoría antes de entrar a clases. _

_¡Por favor que alguien me lleve a la enfermería porque estoy a punto de vomitar!_

_Edward corrió hacia la rubia y me dejó plantada en medio del pasillo. Tonta, Bella, tonta. _

_Obviamente no hice caso de mi promesa y salí con Mike ese día y todo medio año completo. Por supuesto que Edward no me habló durante días hasta que se hizo a la idea y dejó de insultar a Mike cada vez que nos miraba juntos. _

_Y pensar que estuve a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos. Él no los merecía. Y para mi bien, él debía ser solo mi amigo. _

* * *

— _¡Hey, Cariño! —Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo — ¿No me vas a presentar?—Sentía su mirada taladrándome, pronto iba a ser hombre muerte, lo sabía —Oh, está bien. Yo me presentaré. Soy Edward Cullen, el padre de Matthew y prometido de Bella._

_El jardín de la escuela se quedó en silencio. El chico, Alec Vulturi, me miraba con la boca abierta, algunas de las madres y padres se habían girado para ver la conversación. Giré con una sonrisa para ver a Bell y pude ver el fuego mezclándose con el marrón de sus ojos. _

_Oh, Edward Cullen, que acabas de hacer. _

.

—Edward, cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, es una larga historia, mamá. No quiero preocuparte —pasé por un lado de ella cuidando de no golpearla con mi maleta.

Así es, Bella me corrió de su maldita casa y como el mariquita que me convierto bajo su mirada, tomé mi maleta y manejé a casa de mis padres como todo un fracasado.

—Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé —Jasper se burló de mi desde el sillón de la sala.

— ¿No tienes una casa propia o qué jodidos haces aquí siempre que vengo?—Jasper se encogió de hombros tal como lo había hecho Alice hace unas horas atrás.

— Diablos, Edward. No había visto una escena tan grande desde que Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley pelearon fuera de la escuela por el pequeño Mike jr. —se empezó a reír de mí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Esme preocupada.

—Hoy Edward actuó como todo un cavernícola cuando Alec Vulturi y Bella estaban hablando en el estacionamiento. A estas alturas todo Forks sabe que Edward es el padre del hijo de Isabella Swan.

— ¿Eso es verdad, Edward?

— ¡Hey!—le gruñí cuando sentí su golpe en mi hombro—Bueno, si es verdad. El estúpido fue más rápido que yo y quería invitar a Bella a salir.

—Edward, a estas alturas del juego ya deberías haberte comprometido con Bella —Jasper y yo vimos a mi madre como si fuera una loca.

—Yo no me voy a casar con nadie.

—Eso veremos, hijo.

¿Por qué no me creía? El solo pensar en matrimonio me llenaba de escalofríos. Yo era de la idea de que el firmar el papel jodía todo y te convertías en un puto sirviente. Por ejemplo, esta Jasper que con el solo chasquear de dedos de mi hermana estaba a sus pies complaciéndola en todo lo que quisiera. O Emmett que para hacer cualquier cosa tenía que pedirle permiso a Rosalie. Es decir, casarte era ponerte la soga el cuello.

— ¡Hey tú! No tienes que hacerlo de sirviente con Alice, ya casi sale de trabajar —La sonrisa petulante de Jasper despareció y me enseñó su dedo medio —Qué te jodan —me burlé de él.

—Lo hacen todas las noches, Cullen —movió sus cejas de arriba abajo.

— ¡Oh por dios Jasper! ¡Eso es asqueroso!—_Rápido, necesitaba ir al baño. _

.

— ¡Hey viejo! ¿Qué haces? ¿Mirando porno?.

—Joder, hombre—brinque por la impresión, estaba demasiado concentrado mirando unas fotos que había tomado a Matt esta mañana— Me acabas de dar un susto de muerte. Y no, no soy tan grotesco como tú para ver porno en la sala —Me estremecí de solo recordarlo.

—Oye, pensaba que no había nadie en casa. Vale pues, dime qué estabas viendo.

—Nada que te importe Emmy —Guardé mi teléfono antes de que lo pudiera arrebatar.

—Sabes que meter tu teléfono en tus pantalones no me detendrá —Emmett se empezó acomodarse como si estuviera a punto de empezar una carrera.

Cinco minutos después Emmett estaba sentado sobre mí a punto de desbloquear mi teléfono. Maldecía la hora en que no le había puesto una maldita clave.

—Veamos qué cosas tiene Eddy en su teléfono —La risa de Emmett sonó por todo el piso inferior — Mierda, Edward. Sí que te calo hondo la paternidad.

Le aparte el celular de la mano y mire el fondo de pantalla que había puesto hace unos minutos. _Niño mocos_ durmiendo era como un angelito, la forma en la que fruncía el ceño mientras dormía era idéntico a Bella. Sus mejillas todas sonrojadas y regordetas daban ganas de apretarlas y bueno era guapo, tal como yo, tenía que decirlo y darme crédito por eso.

— ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no hay cámaras cuando se necesitan? ¡Deberías de ver tu cara!—Quite la sonrisa que tenía por ver a _niño mocos._

— ¿Por qué diablos tienes que gritar? Sabes, podríamos tener una conversación totalmente normal si habláramos y si ¡no estuvieras sentado arriba de mí! Joder hombre, ¿cuánto pesas?—lo empujé con toda la fuerza que podía, Emmett se movió.

—No estoy gordo soy de huesos anchos y le gustó así a Rose.

—Como sea, gordito.

—Uh, le diré a Esme que me estás diciendo gordo —Empezó a patalear como cuando tenía diez.

—Está bien, bebé —Me fulminó con la mirada y no pude aguantar la risa.

—Eres un mal hermano, Eddy y Emmy no compartirá contigo su tesoro. Emmett recogió dos packs de cerveza y me sonrió moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Hermano, te he extrañado —Me abalance sobre él y lo abrace. Mi sequía acaba de terminar.

.

—Entonces, dices que con una serenata puedo… —me paré a pensar las palabras, el alcohol ya me estaba afectando—recu-cuperar a Bella.

—Te lo aseguroo…. Eddy, a las mujeres les encanta esa mierda—me apuntó con su botellín.

—No lo sé, Emmett —le dije no muy convencido, aun no estaba muy borracho.

—Eddy— ¿Quieres recuperar a Matty?

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres recuperar a Bella?

—Claro—Me acerque al filo de la silla, interesado en lo que me iba a decir a continuación.

— ¿Quieres prestarme cien dólares?

—Emmett, aun no estoy tan borracho imbécil — lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

— Tenia que intentarlo —se encogió de hombros, solo pude negar —Pero a lo que íbamos. La serenata es la mejor idea que haya tenido en mi vida. En las telenovelas el protagonista siempre logra colarse dentro del cuarto de la protagonista y dios sabe cuánto necesitas un buen polvo.

—Emmett —le advertí.

—Lo siento, estás demasiado gruñón estos días —No respondí a eso porque sabía que era verdad.

— Como sea ¿me compañas o te quedas?

— ¿Vas a llevarle serenata? —Asentí tomando las llaves del coche y tomando mi chaqueta — ¡Yuju!—Emmett agarró las cervezas que nos quedaban y caminamos hacia la cochera.

.

—Emmett, _sha no seee_—hipé—sí, es una wena _idea— _Así es durante el camino nos habíamos tomado el resto de la cerveza, no sabía cómo habíamos llegado a casa de Bella sin causar una accidente.

—Eddy, no seas una _ballina_.

—Tienes razón. Pero Emmett, no tengo música— cómo iba dar una serenata sin música. Habíamos hecho todo el viaje para nada. Me cruce de brazos triste.

—Usa tu celular, tonto.

—Tienes rarazón ¿pero no sé qué poner?

—uhh. Intenta buscando canciones para decir lo siento —Emmett se balanceo y tiro su botella al césped —Uh, todo gira —rió como tonto. Intente con lo que Emmett me recomendó y encontré una gran variedad de canciones que no conocía así que reproduje la primera que me salió. Pronto de los ineficientes altavoces de mi celular empezó a reproducirse al canción de _Hard to say I'm sorry" _de Jerry Maguire.

Al empezar a escucharla nos dimos cuenta que era una de esas canciones que ponía Carlisle a todo volumen los domingos de parrillada, que aunque no la sabíamos muy bien, nos defendíamos tarareando la mitad de la canción.

—And _afer_ all that's _bin_ said and done,_ youuuu're_ just a part of me I can't let gooooo—Emmett y yo empezamos a cantarle a la ventana del cuarto de Bella. Uy, se movía mucho.

—I can't let gooo….let it go, let it go can't hold it back anymore —Emmett empezó a girar y brincar. Parecía una mariposa

— Emmett, estas arruinando mi canción. Imbécil.

—Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Emmett me golpeó el brazo y me señalo el coche que estaba en la acera.

—_Ella, pegnodamé—_hipé—Fuiiiii un _esúpido—_Caminé con cuidado hacia ella, el suelo se movía demasiado.

—Emmett, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —llegué hacia ella y enredé mis brazos a su alrededor, era tan pequeñita y olía tan bien —Oh Dios, ¿estás oliendo mi cabello?—la dulce risa de Bella llenó mis oídos.

—_Shi_ —sentí su cuerpo vibrar y juró que ronroneé como un puto gato. Me apreté más contra ella.

—Vale… —sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí —No sé qué diablos hacen frente a mi casa cantando y borrachos, pero será mejor que entren antes de que alguien llame a Charlie.

— ¿Me _peldonas?_ —Me separé solo lo necesario de ella. Era tan linda, como una muñequita.

—Cuando estés sobrio hablamos.

.

Me desperté por un horrible dolor de cuello y un sabroso olor a tocino proveniente de algún lugar. Abrí los ojos lentamente y con el apareció un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Dónde putas estoy? —Lo último que recordaba era haber tomado unas cuantas cervezas con Emmett y luego el me sugirió la estúpida idea de llevar una serenata a Bella. A partir de ahí las cosas empezaban a verse borrosas.

— ¡Estas en casa de Bella!—la voz de Emmett retumbó por toda mi cabeza. Recosté mi cuello en el sofá esperando que el dolor desapareciera pero era imposible.

—Toma esto, te hará bien. —Abrí los ojos y Bella estaba frente a mí sosteniendo un vaso con jugo de naranja y una aspirina. Eleve mi mirada hacia la de ella y vi que seguía enojada conmigo por el día anterior.

—Gracias, Bells—Acepté lo que me dio, ella asintió y camino de nuevo hacia la cocina. Seguí sus pasos.

—Deberías de comer el desayuno que Bella preparó, esta delicioso. —Emmett estaba sentado frente a la barra comiendo un plato lleno de comida. Cuando entró a la cocina Bella dejó un plato en el asiento enseguida de Emmett.

—Emmett, ¿podrías dejarnos un segundo a solas?

—Pero Bella… ¿puedo llevarme mi plato? —Bella asintió sonriéndole. Cuando nos quedamos solos, se cruzó de brazos y me miró fijamente.

—Come —como una gallina lo obedecí inmediatamente. Pensé que me iba a salvar del sermón de _mamá Bella_ cuando empezó a hablar —Primero no sé si quiero saber el por qué su espectáculo de noche, definitivamente Emmett no debería dedicarse al canto —sonrió por unos segundos.

—Lo segundo, es que todo el pueblo sabe que eres el padre de Matty, así que ya no tendrás que acerté pasar por el "niñero". Por cierto, Charlie está pidiendo tu cabeza —trague duró —Así que toda esta situación nos lleva a un tercer punto. Ciertas reglas o condiciones.

—Dispara, estoy dispuesto a aceptar.

—Es mejor que tomes nota. Número uno, no dirás groserías frente al bebé, no quiero que su primera palabra sea _joder_; número dos, si piensas seguir viviendo en esta casa tienes que conseguir un empleo y número tres, mientras vivas aquí no te puedes volver a emborrachar como lo hiciste la noche pasada, aunque eres un borracho simpático no quiero ni pensar como manejaron desde tu casa hasta acá.

—Bien, eso lo puedo hacer. Es fácil—Me encogí de hombros, podía hacer todo eso por Matt y Bella — ¿Y dónde está el _niño mocos_? —Bella me miró enojada por el sobrenombre que le había puesto al bebe.

—Lo deje en casa de mi padre.

— ¿Puedo saber el por qué? —Me giré hacia ella.

—Bueno, su niñero estaba fuera y necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidará para poder salir a cenar con Alec.

Jo-der, que era ese horrible dolor de mierda en el pecho.

—A lo que me lleva al último punto, Edward. Estás aquí para recuperar el tiempo perdido con tu hijo, no para recuperarlo conmigo. La única relación que tendremos será de "amigos" si quieres llamarlo así, pero nada más. No pasará nada entre nosotros —me dijo seriamente antes de salir de la estancia.

_Auch, alguien llame al hospital porque este dolor que siento dentro de mí no es normal._

* * *

**Esta vez no tarde tanto ¿verdad? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, Edward es un borracho muy tierno ¿cierto?**

**Bueno ahora les quiero contar de que va el **_#EspecialSemanadeactualizaciones, esta seman_****************************_a, empezando por hoy y hasta el sábado estaré subiendo capítulos de mis dos historias todos los días. Esta historia se actualizará lunes(hoy)—Miércoles—Viernes—Sábado. Mientras que Corazón errante de hoy a viernes. La razón es que esta un poco más atrasada y me gustaría que ambas historias llevaran el mismo número de capítulos. La próxima semana también habrá actualizaciones pero en menor medida. _****************************

****************************_Y espero, de verdad espero (cruza los dedos) que empecemos con actualizaciones regulares una vez por semana. Roguemos para que mi maestros no sean tan malos y me den un respiro. _****************************

****************************_Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por dejar un review, agregar a favoritos o solo leer el fic. ¡Muchas gracias!_****************************

****************************_Ahora si, nos vemos el miércoles. Por el meñique. _****************************


	6. En búsqueda de un empleo

****************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._****************************

* * *

****************************_#EspecialSemanadeactualizaciones (actualización lunes 30/03—miércoles 01/04 —viernes 03/04 —sábado 04/04)_****************************

* * *

**Cómo ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento.**

**Capítulo 6: En búsqueda de un empleo**

—_Y entonces Jessica hizo esa cosa con su lengua….Bella ¿me estas escuchando?_

—_Yo, lo siento. Estaba distraída —la verdad es que no quería escuchar sus asquerosas aventuras con Jessica, Tanya o cualquiera de la escuela. _

— _¿Es por Mike? Te dije que era un pendejo. No estés triste por el —Me abrazó por los hombros. Hace exactamente una semana Mike y yo habíamos roto. Él quería más cosas de las que yo podía darle, pero la verdad es que estaba planteándome seriamente la posibilidad de alejarme de Edward Cullen. Cada vez que lo miraba con una chica o se portaba de una manera cariñosa tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Tenía que aguantar la verborrea que quería salir de mi boca._

—_Sí, es por Mike —Mentirosa —Podríamos no hablar de tus chicas, la verdad que cada vez que hablas de tus experiencias con ellas me dan arcadas. _

—_Muy bien —aceptó — ¿De qué quieres hablar?_

—_Quisiera que me prometas algo —le dije mirándolo a los ojos. _

—_Claro, dispara. _

—_Prométeme que siempre seremos amigos, Edward. Que siempre serás mi Edward y yo tú Bella aunque el universo quiera todo lo contrario. _

—_Tonta Bella —Me abrazó con más fuerza y me recostó en su pecho—Tú siempre serás mi chica, Bells. No importa lo que pase —Y mientras besaba mi frente. Esperaba que cumpliera su promesa._

* * *

Un golpe sordo contra la mesa hizo que tirara mi cerveza al piso

— ¿Qué mierda significa esto? — le pregunté a Alice al verla poner un frasco gigante frente a mí.

—Esto es la forma en la que le pagarás la universidad a tu hijo—la mire sin entender ¿con un puto frasco?— Es un frasco de malas palabras, cada vez que digas una meterás tu mano en tu pantalón, sacaras un billete de un dólar y lo meterás aquí. A este paso podrás mandarlo a Harvard.

—Estas jodiéndome si crees que voy a hacer esa puta mierda.

—Son tres dólares, Edward —Alice extendió su mano. Derrotado saque un billete.

Por lo menos el gastar dinero por cada vez que dijera una grosería me iba a detener un poco, daba gracias que solo era cuando _niño mocos _estaba frente a mí.

— ¿Tienes cambio de cinco? —le extendí el billete y la muy….eh, tonta me lo arrebato.

—Lo siento, no tenemos cambio —abrió la tapadera y metió el billete —será mejor que deje esto por aquí —Arrastró el frasco lejos de mí y lo puso en un lugar seguro.

—Esto es una tontería.

—Pediste mi ayuda y te ayudé Edward, ahora aguántate —Me sacó la lengua y se fue a sentar en el regazó de Jasper. Rodé los ojos.

Los presentes a mi alrededor rieron. Estábamos en el patio de la casa de Bella, en donde toda mi familia estaba esperando a que llegara Charlie y me presentará formalmente como el papá de _niños mocos_ o Matt, como Bella insistía que le llamara

—Ya podemos comer—la voz quejosa de Emmett resonó.

—Todavía no, amor. En cuanto llegue Charlie todos nos podremos sentar a comer —Esme le avisó antes de seguir jugando con _niño mocos,_ lo siento, no puedo evitar decirle así.

—Ya llegamos —Todos los presentes giramos hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Bella entró con una sonrisa y tras de ella entró Charlie vestido de civil. No-me-jodan ¿por qué nadie le dijo que las camisas hawaianas ya no estaban de moda? ¿Qué las sandalias y los calcetines no iban juntos en una misma ecuación? No soy un experto en moda, pero él era jodidamente gracioso y los nervios que tenía por verlo y me apuntara con su pistola se habían evaporado.

_Lindo atuendo, Charlie. _

—Uh…buenas tardes— Charlie se adelantó y paso por enfrente de mi sin dirigirme una mirada. Volteé a ver a Bella y solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo se portó mi bebé? — Bella camino hacia mi madre y le arrebato a Matt para luego llenarlo de besos. El patio se llenó de risas de bebé y que alguien me golpee, porque mi corazón se ablando un poquito.

—Muy bien, querida. Se la paso riendo todo el rato ya sabes que si tienes que salir puedes dejarlo en casa y Carlisle y yo lo cuidaremos

—Claro, pues el niñero resulto no serlo —Charlie habló, todos lo volteamos a ver y el como si nada siguió tomando de su cerveza.

—Papá, eso estuvo fuera de lugar —Bella me defendió, a Charlie no le importó y se encogió de hombros.

—Chicos, no hay que discutir —Carlisle se entrometió a la conversación —porque mejor no nos relajamos y disfrutamos de esta primera velada como familia —Charlie gruño algo y Bella lo fulmino con la mirada. No estaba seguro si quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

_Esta tarde sí que iba a ser larga._

.

—Entonces le dije a Emmett que definitivamente nuestra boda no iba a estar decorada con autos. Digo, al igual que él me encantan pero para nuestra boda no.

—Pero Rose, eso mismo dijiste de _Pokemón — ¡Aburrido_! Donde está la maldita arma de Charlie cuando se necesita, la reunión estaba siendo más aburrida de lo que alguna vez pensé en mi vida. Lo más interesante que había pasado en este tiempo es que había llegado al nivel 150 de _Candy Crush, _esa mierda era una adicción.

Las conversaciones habían girado en torno de bodas, el bebé, chismes del pueblo, pedos de bebés y de Emmett, la escuela, el último postre que había preparado Esme y todos esos temas aburridos.

— ¿Y cuándo se van a casar ustedes, querida?

— ¿Yo?... lo siento, Esme. Creo que estas confundida —la conversación empezó a llamar mi atención pero tenía que encontrar la manera de pasar el nivel sin que el puto búho se despertara.

—Edward, Edward ¡Edward! —un pedazo de pan cayo en mi regazó —Te estoy hablando, hijo mío.

—Uh si, ¿Qué pasa?—Me senté derecho en mi asiento, giré hacia mi lado y Bella estaba sonrojada hasta las puntas de los pies, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo pero ella la aparto rápidamente. Todos me miraban expectantes esperando una respuesta de no sé qué — ¿Qué?

— ¿No te has comprometido en matrimonio con Bella? —me preguntó, fruncí el ceño, creo que no la escuche bien.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Matrimonio, tú, Bella —me habló como todo un retrasado.

—Eh… ¿no?

—Esme, Edward y yo no nos vamos a casar —Bella tomó su mano — El que tengamos un hijo en común no hace necesario que juntemos nuestras vidas. Ambos somos adultos —la mirada de Esme decayó.

—Creo que es una buena idea — la tos se me atoró en mi garganta y Bella miró a su padre como si estuviera loco.

— ¡Papá! —Bella empezó a golpear mi espalda — Edward y yo no nos vamos a casar y fin de la discusión.

—Podríamos hacer una boda doble —Alcance a escuchar a Esme y lancé una mirada, ella me miro y me dio una sonrisa de disculpas.

Admito que había dicho que la idea del matrimonio me aberraba y me hacía tener pesadillas en la noche, pero que Bella fuera tan decidida en confirmar con mi familia que nunca había un futuro entre ella y yo hacía que doliera un poco. Sé que mis actos del pasado habían influido para que ella estuviera tan a la defensiva respecto a tener una relación conmigo. Pero al escucharla hablar, sabía que la había dañado más de lo que pensaba.

Por qué siendo sinceros, pensaba que todo iba a ser más fácil. Sabía que no me iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos el primer día, pero eventualmente empezaríamos algo, al fin y al cabo ella me conocía en todas mis facetas y yo conocía todas las de ellas. Pero el tiempo nos había cambiado y más a ella porque yo seguía siendo el mismo pendejo, borracho y guapo de siempre. Ahora no estaba seguro si luchar valía la pena.

— ¿Ya conseguiste un empleo, hijo? Alice me comentó que estabas buscando uno —Retiré mi vista de la nada y la dirigí a mi padre.

—Uh…no, aun no hay nada que me interese —le contesté.

—Podrías intentar en la estación —Charlie me dirigió la palabra por primera vez — Uh… creo que hay una vacante —_No gracia_s. Ni loco, ser policía en Forks era el trabajo más aburrido del mundo. Los pobres hombres se lo pasaban salvando gatos de árboles o multando abuelitas por ir al demasiado lento para su seguridad.

—Gracias por la oferta, Charlie. Pero no sé si sea apto para el puesto. Ya lo sabes, soy un ex convicto —le recordé, al parecer funcionó porque murmuró un _cierto_.

—Podrías intentar en la escuela —Jasper sugirió.

— ¿Yo? ¿De verdad? —me burlé de él.

—Mmm… si, no tenemos maestro de música y el distrito nos ha dicho que nos encargáramos nosotros. No ganarías más que un maestro de tiempo completo pero algo es algo —Jasper se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo de su hamburguesa — Sabes tocar el piano y la guitarra ¿no? —Asentí — Es todo lo que necesitas

Mi familia y Charlie me miraban expectantes, incluso _niños mocos _(aunque estuviera mordiéndose la mano).

—Edward, recuerda que tienes que controlar a veinte niños en un mismo salón de clases ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? —Bella me dijo.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? —Miré a Jasper y el me devolvió una sonrisa diabólica. Tratar con veinte niños de cinco a seis años con demasiada energía era como pan comido. No había cometido un error ¿cierto?

.

—Cullen, nos estamos viendo. No hagas que me arrepienta de no haber traído mi arma conmigo esta noche —Charlie era el último que quedaba, se había quedado con nosotros para ayudar a limpiar el desastre del patio.

—Sé que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, Charlie. Pero ten por seguro que tengo buenas intenciones y esta vez no me voy a ir — le di un apretón de mano. Hasta yo mismo me había sorprendido por mis palabras.

—Eso espero, chico —Me correspondió el saludo y salió de la casa.

—Definitivamente este bebé necesita un baño —Bella entro a la estancia sujetando en su cadera al bebé —Ya paso su hora de dormir y está tan fresco como una lechuga —Matt daba brinquitos en su cadera —Estoy segura que pa-papá no querrá perderse la oportunidad de darte un baño, ¿verdad, osito?

—No sé ¿y si se me cae en la bañera? ¿Y si se va por el desagüe? —le pregunté nervioso.

—No va a pasar nada, Edward. Además yo estaré contigo —me sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera desde aquel día que se enojó conmigo por anunciar a todo el pueblo que era el padre de su hijo —vamos —me señalo con la cabeza y la seguí tal como un perrito faldero.

—A Matty le gusta jugar a la hora del baño—mientras me daba indicaciones no dejaba de hacerle cariños al bebé—pon sus juguetes en el baño y llena la bañera un poco menos de la mitad

Su forma de actuar con él me distraía, era como si lo hubiera hecho por siempre. Díganme cursi, pero tenía algo que la hacía brillar. La forma en la que lo cargaba con seguridad pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo. Y ella la forma en la que se balanceaba como si estuviera flotando sobre el suelo. Incluso sus ojeras me parecían lo más bello del mundo.

—Edward, ¡Edward! —Salí de mi estupor y la miré —Ya puedes cerrar la llave del agua caliente, abre la fría y ve revisando hasta que el agua este tibia.

—Sí, claro —me agache a la altura de la tina y arremangue mis mangas.

—Hoy estás muy distraído ¿pasa algo?—me preguntó curiosa.

—Uh…no—le dije sin mirarla —Por cierto, hoy te ves linda —la volteé a ver y le di mi sonrisa marca Cullen, fue como una señal para que se sonrojara y volteará la mirada hacia otro lado.

Afortunadamente para nosotros había sido un día raro en Forks en el que no había llovido. Así que todas las mujeres, incluyendo Bella, aprovecharon el día para blanquear sus piernas. Decir que Bella se miraba linda era poco, pero no podía decir que se miraba perfectamente comestible porque estaba tratando de ser un caballero y ellos no dicen esas palabras.

—Uh…gracias. Tú tienes más tatuajes —Cerré las llaves de la tina.

—Unos cuantos más, unos cuantos menos ¿Quieres verlos? Incluso tengo uno en…

— ¡No! No quiero verlos y no quiero saber dónde tienes ese… tatuaje — Su sonrojo estaba alcanzando proporciones épicas y yo me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes —me encogí de hombros — El agua esta lista, ¿ahora qué sigue? —Bella parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta que le estaba hablando.

—Ahora toma a Matt y desvístelo —me entregó al niño.

—Esto es fácil —dije poniéndolo en su vestido y empezando a quitar todas las capas de ropa

—Espero que sigas diciendo lo mismo en unos minutos —me miraba desde tras de mí.

.

— ¡Bella, no puedo! —Lloré como toda una niñita —No puedo sostenerlo mientras lo baño, además ¿y si le entra el champo a los ojos?

—Edward puedes soltarlo, no es tan pequeño, Matt ya puede sentarse por sí solo. Si notas que se está resbalando lo sostienes y ya. Tienes que apurarte, el agua se está enfriando —me apuró.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes. Yo puedo hacerlo —solté con cuidado la espalda de Matt con preocupación de que no cayera. Cuando no lo hizo respiré tranquilo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —se agachó a mi lado y empezó a jugar con Matt y sus barcos. Su olor frutal me distraía.

—No, creo que lo tengo bajo control

—_Momi_— Matt empezó a pegar al agua con sus pequeñas manos, mojándonos en el camino. Bella rio tratando de protegerse. Matt rió y siguió chapoteando.

—Mierda, para —no pude evitar reír por lo ridículo de la situación.

— _¡Momi, momi, momi!_

—Ya, bebé. Mami y papi están aquí —Bella acarició su cabeza. Y giró hacia mí sonriendo.

Le sonreí de vuelta y nuestras miradas quedados prendadas por lo que me pareció horas y horas. Mi mirada bajo un poco y se posaron en sus labios entreabiertos y tal como yo lo hice, su mirada también bajo hacia mis labios. ¿Sería correcto hacer esto?

_¡A la mierda lo de ser caballero!_ Mojé mis labios y me acerqué a ella, como si fuera un imán también se fue acercando hasta que estuvimos a milímetros de distancia.

— _¡Momi!_ —Y con eso la magia termino porque un _niño mocos_ quiso volver a ser el centro de atención. Ya me vengaría en unos años.

Bella se separó de mí como un resorte mirando a todos lados.

—Uh… será mejor que vaya por la ropa de Matt. Si uh, haré eso — se levantó de un salto y camino fuera de la habitación.

Me giré hacia Matt y lo miré.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre no interrumpir a mami y a papi —y como si me hubiera entendido se escondió tras su pato de hule mostrándome una gran sonrisa —Por ahora estás perdonado.

* * *

**Aquí**** les traigo la segunda actualización de la semana. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no se pierdan en el próximo el primer día de trabajo de Edward como profesor.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron, agregaron a favoritos y alertas y a las que dejaron su comentario. Me siguen animando para que siga escribiendo. **

**Sin más nos leemos el viernes. **

**No se olviden que pueden entrar al grupo de facebook, el link está en mi perfil. **


	7. Primer día de escuela

****************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._****************************

* * *

****************************_#EspecialSemanadeactualizaciones (actualización lunes 30/03—miércoles 01/04 —viernes 03/04 —sábado 04/04) *Mañana es la ultima actualización de este especial. _****************************

* * *

**Cómo ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento. **

**Capítulo 7: Primer día de escuela**

—_Alice — Me senté en su gran cama. La hermana de Edward me había invitado a su casa para ayudarle a escoger la ropa que no quería y darla al albergue. Ella era mi mejor amiga y aunque no éramos parecidas, prácticamente do polos opuestos, nos llevábamos muy bien y yo la quería mucho. _

— _¿Si?—Siguió sacando cosas de su closet. _

—_Necesito tu ayuda —le dije. Sabía que me iba arrepentir de mis siguientes palabras —Quiero hacerme un cambio de look —Cerré mis ojos y prepare mis oídos para sus gritos pero nada sucedió. La miré y estaba paralizada en su lugar apretando entre sus manos un vestido azul —A-Alice ¿estás bien?—Mi voz la hizo reaccionar. Se giró y su mirada me dio miedo. _

—_Bella, Bellita ¿estás hablando en serió? —Me sujetó de las manos —Quiero estar segura de que no escuche mal._

—_Alice, estas sobreactuando es solo que me acompañes a Port Ángeles a comprar ropa. _

—_No digas nada más —me miró escandalizada —No es solo ir a comprar ropa, Bella. Es exteriorizar tu yo interior. Es un camino donde te encontraras con tu esencia, don-_

—_Está bien, entendí —la interrumpí— ¿aceptas o no?_

— _¡Si, acepto!—Alice brincó en su lugar y me abrazó fuertemente contra ella — Será genial, tengo que hacer una cita con José para que arregle tu cabello y te depile las cejas parece que tuvieras una. _

—_No, Alice. No. Solo ropa. Nada más —le advertí a mi amiga. _

—_Pero, Bella. Así no es divertido, un cambio de look involucra también el cabello y la piel. _

—_Solo ropa, Alice. Solo eso —le advertí de nuevo. _

— _¿Sabes que más involucra, Bella?—su rostro cambio a uno serio, yo negué —Que cambies primero por dentro, porque mientras tú no te quieras, mientras no te sientas bonita por lo que eres, lo de afuera no funciona. _

—_Yo si me quiero Alice —rodé los ojos. Siempre teníamos esta conversación. _

— _¿Así?... Bella me gusta tu cabello, creo que es muy suave y brilloso _

—_Uh...yo lo odio, no me gusta su color y es demasiado grasoso._

— _¡Ja! Te lo dije. _

—_Eso no prueba nada— me cruce de brazos porque había caído en su juego._

—_Bella, creo que le gustas a mi hermano._

—_Estás loca—bufé —Mírame y piensa en Tanya a mi lado. Ella sí que es linda, como crees que tu hermano preferiría estar conmigo que con Tanya —levanté la mirada de mis zapatos y la posé en Alice. Estaba en modo: Te lo dije. _

—_Esto confirma mi teoría Bella y además sé que te gusta mi hermano. _

—_Mierda, Alice. Tienes razón—Tapé mi cara con mis manos. Pensé que era normal, digo todas las chicas tienen complejos con su cuerpo o forma de ser. _

—_Amiga, no te sientas así. Si lloras me harás llorar—retiró mis manos de mi cara y entrelazo sus dedos entre los míos —Todos tenemos complejos, hombres y mujeres. Nunca estamos conformes con nuestros cuerpos pero hay que amarnos tal como somos. Incluso yo no me siento bien con algunos partes de mí, ¿pero sabes qué? Todas mis "imperfecciones" me hacen ser la persona que soy. No hay que ver las piezas, sino el paquete completo porque por algo están ahí. _

"—_Bella, quiero que me respondas la verdad. ¿Tú te sientes bonita?—Me miró expectante esperando mi respuesta. "_

—_No, Alice. No me siento así —Bajé la cabeza derrotada._

— _¡Tonterías! —Se levantó de la cama y me arrastró hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación — Mírate Bella, mira la forma de tu cara ,es la forma de un pequeño corazón y mira tú nariz toda respingona y tus ojos, no sé cómo es que tus pestañas son tan largas y rizadas naturalmente —hizo un puchero que me hizo reír y olvidar las lágrimas derramadas anteriormente —Ahora sonríe, mira tus dientes ¿segura que no usaste frenillos?_

—_Te lo juró._

— _¿Pero sabes que, Bella? Lo más importante es que eres hermosa por dentro. _

— _¿Te refieres a mis órganos y todo eso? —le tomé el pelo. _

—_No, tontita —rodó los ojos —Me refiero a tu ser, a tu alma. Eres inteligente, protectora, sensible, simpática, graciosa, generosa, humilde, la mejor amiga ¿quieres que siga?_

—_Ya me quedo claro, Alice —la abracé y enterré mi cara en su cuello —Gracias, eres la mejor amiga. _

—_Entonces, Bella ¿eres hermosa o no?—me miró expectante esperando mi respuesta. _

—_Sí, Alice. Si lo soy. _

.

—Edward, es hora de que despiertes —dos toques en la puerta y la voz de Bella hicieron que me levantará de mi reparador sueño de belleza. Giré sobre mi lado y miré el reloj, los números que marcaban 6:30 se burlaban de mí ¿por qué acepte este trabajo?

Habían pasado tres días desde que dije si al trabajo en la escuela de Forks. Durante esos días me mudé por fin del puto sillón a una decente habitación con vista al horrible patio del vecino trasero de Bells. Por otra parte, mi relación con ella era rara desde aquel intento de beso por mi parte. Nos tratábamos con cordialidad, pero siempre estaba presente ahí un muro invisible por parte de Bella.

Miré el reloj y ahora eran las 6:45 a.m., Bella y yo nos iríamos juntos pues ahora trabajábamos en el mismo lugar, mientras tanto_ niño mocos_ se quedaría en la guardería de Forks, un lugar a solo dos cuadras de la escuela.

Me levanté con pereza y caminé hacia mi montículo de ropa. Sería maestro de música así que agarre mi camiseta de _guns and roses,_ antes de ponérmela la olí, y me la puse, la acompañe con una camiseta a cuadros rojos y negros desabotonada, un jean negro y mis botas de combate. No hice nada con mi cabello pues sabía que sería imposible domarlo.

Bajé con cansancio las escaleras y caminé hacia la cocina. Bella estaba de espaldas a mí y estaba dando a _niño mocos_ su desayuno. Era una buena vista desde aquí, la falda de Bella se apretaba en todos los lugares correctos y cuando digo lugares correctos me refiero a su cintura, trasero y piernas y ¡dios! Con esos tacones.

—No puedes ir vestido así.

— ¿Perdón? —levanté la mirada y la vi con los brazos cruzados.

—En la escuela existe un código de etiqueta para los profesores. No playeras, no ropa informal, excepto los viernes, claro. Tienes que ponerte una camisa y cambiar tus botas por unos zapatos más formales.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no lo haré—Ahora fui yo el que me cruce de brazos — soy el maestro, no un alumno. Yo puedo vestir como sea.

—Edward, en los trabajos hay algo que se llaman reglas y como trabajadores debemos seguirlas. Solo abróchate la camisa y fájate, con eso bastará por hoy. Hay que irnos, ya se hace tarde.

.

_Puta madre_, la camisa me picaba dentro de mis pantalones, sentía que me estaba ahogando al tener todos los botones cerrados en mi pecho.

—Este es tu salón de clases, tú estás encargado de los niños de kindergarten y de los niños de primero a tercer grado —me explicó Bella.

— ¿Y quién se hace cargo de los niños más grandes?—le pregunté. Yo pensé que me haría cargo de todos los niños.

—Uh, Alec. —Gruñí al escuchar su nombre. Bella rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—Tu clase empieza en diez minutos, será mejor que entres para organizar todo.

—Bien, ¿algún consejo antes de empezar?—Me sentí como un luchador a punto de entrar al ring de boxeo. Podía escuchar la música de la película de Rocky en mi mente.

—Sí, que no huelan tu miedo, Edward. Ellos lo sienten y si lo hacen estarás perdido —Me dijo seriamente. Iba a replicar para que se dejará de tonterías cuando me interrumpió —No estoy bromeando, Edward. Ellos huelen el miedo. Mucha suerte —palmó mi hombro y se fue hacia su clase.

—Primer día ¿eh? —Miré hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba el estúpido de Alec.

— ¿Qué quieres? —lo enfrenté y me crucé de brazos, era más alto que el por unos centímetros.

—Nada, solo pasé a saludar a mi nuevo colega. ¿Jasper te contó por qué se fue el anterior maestro?—Me preguntó, yo no le respondí y a él no le pareció importarle — Porque esos niños son el diablo, Cullen. Al principio parecen inofensivos con su cara de angelito, pero cuando te tienen en la palma de su mano, se van directo a tu yugular —parecía que el tipo estaba en alguna especie de trance porque solo miraba el vacío.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Oh, porque yo lo viví en carne propia, Edward. No llegue a la segunda hora —confesó—Tengo el record más alto hasta ahora.

—Pues sabes que creo, que todos ustedes me están mintiendo —calve mi dedo en su pecho.

—Cree que lo que quieras Edward, en menos de cinco minutos tendrá a veinte niños a tu cuidado. Nos vemos luego —Se separó de mí y camino hacia su salón.

¡Putos todos! ¡Putos! Puto Alec, puto Jasper por meterme en este embrollo cuando sabía que eran unos diablos. Y puto Alec, con su record de señor perfección. Todos estaban esperando mi caída, incluso Bella. Pero no dejaría que me ganaran, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y hoy les demostraría a todos que sería el puto maestro más grande de la historia.

—Muy bien niños, entren en fila al aula—mantenía la puerta abierta para que los niños pasaran. Su profesora, Carmen los había traído hasta aquí —Mucha suerte, profesor Cullen —Me dio una sonrisa sincera que yo le regrese. Ahora veríamos quien iba a ser el ganador.

Todos estaban sentados en sus pequeñas sillas de colores. Me senté en mi asiento tras mi escritorio. Sentía el poder fluyendo de él, tal vez me podría acostumbrar. Todos me miraban con sus caritas expectantes esperando indicaciones.

—Hola niños, soy su nuevo profesor, profesor Cullen — Entré en mi papel de profesor _cool_ — Ahora quiero que todos ustedes se presenten. ¿Quién quie-

—_Pofesol Cullen, podemos cantal la canción de estellita, po favo_ —Una niña pelirroja al fondo levantó su mano. Busqué entre mis listas hasta que encontré su nombre.

—Eh...Susan, tal vez en otra ocasión. Primero quiero conocerlos a todos y luego podremos contar— ¡Yupi! Mátenme.

—_Peo_.._.Peo_ —un puchero se empezó a formar en su boca. No me jodan ¿va a empezar a llorar? Tenía siete años — ¡Yo _queo _la canción de _estellita!_ —Necesitaría un oído nuevo con esos gritos. Y como si de un efecto domino fuera, el resto de los niños empezaron a exigir canciones para la clase. Algunos empezaron a gritar cosas como ¡Quiero a mi mamá!, los más bribones aprovecharon la distracción para empezar a correr por todo el salón. Uno de los niños se subió a las teclas de piano y empezó a tocarlas con su pie. ¿En qué mierda me había metido? Y oh, la cosa no terminaba ahí.

Alguien se había acercado a las perfectamente alineadas guitarras (lo cual había logrado con mucho esfuerzo) y al tocar una todas cayeron al suelo. Otros niños se acercaron a los instrumentos que quedaban y empezaron a torturarme con sus intentos de tocar los aparatos.

¿Cómo todo paso de tener 20 niños perfectamente sentados en sus sillitas a tener un apocalipsis zombi en salón de clases? Para ser sinceros no tenía ni la más remota idea. Todo explotó cuando sentí como una bola de papel chocaba justo en el medio de mi cara sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

¡A la mierda ellos! Yo era el profesor Culle, este era mi salón de clases y yo ponía las jodidas reglas.

— ¡Todos a sus lugares!—Ellos me miraron y yo los miré — ¡Ahora! —Cerré los ojos y conté. Se escucharon sillas moverse y arrastrarse por el suelo. Cuando los abrí todos estaban sentaditos como angelitos en sus sillas.

Me paré frente al salón, puse mis manos entrelazadas en mi espalda y camine de un lado a otro, no estaba seguro de en qué película había visto eso.

— Sé que no les agrada y ustedes tampoco me agradan a mí, pero yo soy el profesor de esta clase —comencé —Hicieron una mala jugada, se mostraron tal como son en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, ahora ya los conozco. Ahora les tengo una propuesta, podemos empezar de nuevo, ustedes serán los mejores alumnos y yo el mejor profesor de música que hayan tenido o puedo hacer esta clase su peor pesadilla —Miré sus asustados rostros — Muy bien los que quieran empezar de nuevo, levanten las manos —Levanté mis manos y un segundo después el resto de la clase también lo hacía —Bien, ahora que estamos de acuerdo. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en presentarse? —Todos los niños levantaron la mano. _Cullen, eres un maldito genio. _

—_Ados, pofesod _Cullen.

—Adiós, Sara —le revolví el cabello al salir.

—Hasta la _póxima case_, _señol_ Cullen.

—Hasta luego, Jonathan. Pórtate bien — choque mis puños con el pequeño niño rubio.

—Wow, Edward —Bella se paró a un lado de mi mientras yo me despedía de mis alumnos —Lo lograste —Me volteó a ver.

—Fue pan comido —me jacté.

—Así que…. Supongo que pasaste la primera prueba, no saliste corriendo y eso te convierte en oficialmente un profesor.

— ¿Si? Supongo —fingí indiferencia pero por dentro me estaba dando palmaditas a mí mismo.

—Sí y eso conlleva a ciertos beneficios —se acercó unos pasos más cerca de mí, me gustaba como sonaba eso de beneficios.

— ¿Así, como cuáles?— Me acerque más a ella hasta estar frente a frente. Le di mi sonrisa patentada baja bragas de Edward Cullen.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Edward? Porque me miras con cara de psicópata —Bella se alejó de mí.

— Quiero hacer uso de mis beneficios, Bella y si es pronto mejor. Podríamos ir al salón del pendejo, estoy seguro que si lo hacemos ahí lo encabronaria.

—Espera —paró mi verborrea — tú estás pensando que tú y yo… uh… nosotros —su rostro se volvió de un adorable color rojizo.

— ¿No estabas hablando de eso?

—Uh… no, como…uh profesor puedes hacer uso de la sala de maestros y ya sabes, usarla en tu tiempo libre, ver la televisión o tomar café.

— ¿Esto es real? —le pregunté, me sentía enojado, frustrado realmente frustrado en todos los sentidos.

—Sí, de verdad —me contesto con una sonrisa — Tenemos esta máquina de café que puede hacer como mil tipos de cafés diferentes, aunque claro tenemos que comprarlos pero para eso todos los profesores cooperamos una vez al mes y…

—Bella, para —tuve que parar su "emocionante" explicación —creo que necesito unos minutos a solas.

—Uh, bien —Asintió y pasé a un lado de ella. ¿Por qué tuve que tener una mente tan pervertida? Ella solo estaba hablando de la estúpida sala de maestros. Si no me alejaba estaba seguro que golpearía mi cabeza contra el muro más cercano y estaba seguro de no querer ninguna contusión.

— ¡Edward! ¡Recuerda que en la sala hay café por si necesitas tomar algo!

Volteé hacia ella y levanté mis dos dedos pulgares ¡Yupi! ¿Quién necesita un polvo cuando puedes tomar puto café?

* * *

**Hola hola. Les traigo la actualización penúltima de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que dejen un pequeño comentario sobre su opinión. ¿Creen que Edward aguante como maestro? y ahora la pregunta del millón ¿ustedes son hermosas o no? Ya ven aunque nuestra Alice sigue siendo una loca por las compras no todo para ella es lo material. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, dejaron su review o agregaron a favoritos y alertas, ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto ya rebasamos los 100 reviews, tal vez para algunas personas no sean tantos pero para mi si pues de alguna forma u otra el número de reviews te dice que a las personas les gusta tu historia (aunque no solo se deben de tomar en cuenta estos para saber si a alguien les gusta), así que ¡Gracias!**


	8. Hacer la compra por primera vez

****************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._****************************

* * *

****************************_#EspecialSemanadeactualizaciones (actualización atrasada)_****************************

* * *

**Cómo ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento.**

**Capítulo 8: Hacer la compra por primera vez. **

—Hola Ángela— Caminé tras de Bella hasta entrar al salón donde estaba nuestro hijo.

—Hola, Bella —La chica dejó a uno de los bebés en su cuna y caminó hacia nosotros.

¡Esperen un momento! Yo conocía a esta chica y por la forma en la que me miró ella también me reconocía. Pero antes de que piensen cualquier cosa, nunca tuve nada con ella. Si había algo que yo sabía era no meterte con las mejores amigas y Ángela lo era de Bella. Permítanme contarles como la conocí.

Todo sucedió una noche de juerga en casa de Ben, uno de mis compañeros de borracheras que podía llamar mi amigo, él estaba loco por aquella chica tímida que trabajaba después de clases en la biblioteca del pueblo. La invitó a una fiesta, a la que afortunadamente Bella no fue, las cosas se salieron un poco de control cuando el alcohol empezó a fluir, por lo menos Ben hizo su jugada y no se separó de ella en toda la noche. Las cosas se tornaron raras cuando a algún tarado se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de jugar a la botella como si estuviéramos en la primaria.

Fue el turno de Ángela de girar la botella y tuvo la mala suerte, o por lo menos eso pensábamos nosotros, de que le tocara besar a una chica. Ben le insistió que no era necesario, pero Ángela (que seguro estaba un poco pasada de copas) agarró a la otra chica de las solapas de su blusa y estampo sus labios con ella. ¡Fue jodidamente caliente! Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, pensamos que pronto acabaría pero Ángela seguía besando a la chica y no la soltaba, yo pensaba que en cualquier momento se la iba a tragar. La diversión termino cuando Ben tuvo que separar a Ángela de los labios de la chica.

Por suerte para los dos ese fue el inicio de su historia de amor. ¡Puaj!

—Ángela —la saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Edward, que… agradable sorpresa —Su rostro se incendió y yo lo único que quería era reírme. Bella miró nuestro intercambio con una ceja alzada, al final se encogió de hombros.

—Ang, antes de llevarme a Matty, quisiera agregar a Edward al directorio de números de emergencia.

— ¿Enserio? —le pregunté asombrado. Nunca pensé que me agregaría a la hoja, aunque la verdad yo ni sabía que existía o que tenía que tener autorización para llevarme a _mi niño mocos. _

—Sí, Edward. Eres su padre, además si yo no lo puedo recoger, eso te permitirá llevarte a Matt a casa y por supuesto en caso de emergencia si no pueden contactarme a mi te llamaran a ti —Me explicó como un niño.

—Wow, gracias. Suena importante.

—Lo es —Caminó hacia el escritorio de Ángela. Ella rebuscaba en sus cajones.

—Así que lo rumores son ciertos —Alcancé a escuchar mientras me acercaba a Matt y lo sacaba del corral.

—Uh, sí. Perdón por nunca decirte —escuché que le decía Bella.

Matt me reconoció y apretó mi nariz con sus deditos, le hice caras raras y empezó a reír.

— ¿Te confieso algo? —Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Bella le debió de asentir porque continuó —Siempre lo supe o por lo menos tenía la teoría. Los últimos meses no eran muy…eh…precavidos — ¡Y rayos que sí! Nos lo pasábamos haciéndolo en todas partes y en todo momento, fue una buena época —No sé cómo Charlie nunca se lo imagino o ya sabes lo que dicen, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Matt exigió mi atención y deje que las dos mujeres chismearan un rato más a mis costillas. No duraron mucho pues empezaron a llegar más padres al lugar y ese fue el momento de nosotros para retirarnos.

— ¿Ángela tiene pareja? —pregunté como si nada ¿qué? tenía curiosidad

— ¿Estás interesado en ella? —Se giró a verme por uno segundo antes de regresar su vista al frente y seguir conduciendo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Sabes que solo hay una chica que me interesa —la miré fijamente para que captara mi indirecta.

— ¿Tu mamá?

—Ja, muy graciosa, señorita Swan, pero ambos sabemos lo que estoy intentando decir.

—Ángela esta casada desde hace dos años con Ben, creo que era tu amigo o algo así —decidió evadir el tema.

— ¿De verdad? —Me recargué en el asiento—Me alegro por ellos —Y era la verdad, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio para mí, Ben estaba loquito por ella.

— ¿Se conocen de algún lado? Lo digo porque Ángela actuó muy raro cuando te vio por primera vez.

—Era tu amiga, Bella. Aunque no cruzábamos palabras la conocía de vista, además quien no se conoce en este maldito pueblo —mentí.

—Uhm, cierto.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, esperaba llegar a casa y poder tirarme en la cama y dormir algo así como por el resto del día. Por fin el día haba acabado para mi, casi podía sentir la piel del sofá en mi espalda.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté cuando giro a la izquierda en lugar de la derecha en la siguiente intersección.

—Al supermercado, es lunes —Me dijo como si esa fuera una verdadera respuesta.

— ¿Puedes dejarme en casa? —Le rogué, yo realmente odiaba hacer la compra. Si tuviera el dinero suficiente le pagaría a alguien para que hiciera el trabajo por mí. Era la actividad más aburrida del mundo y si me podía escapar de ella, lo haría.

—No, ya estamos lejos y quiero hacerla antes de que sea la hora de la siesta de Matt. Además así me ayudaras con las bolsas y a cuidar al bebé—_alguien denme un tiro, por favor. _

—Bien —Me crucé de brazos como todo un crio.

.

Bella se estacionó, sacamos a Matt y su pañalera del auto y caminábamos hacia la entrada, aunque en realidad yo estaba arrastrando los pies.

— ¿Podrías traer un carrito y dejar de actuar como un bebé?—Bella me empujó.

—Sí, mamá — Cuando regrese ella sentó a Matt en la parte delantera.

—Tú llevaras el carrito mientras yo busco las cosas, bien —explicó, yo solo rodé los ojos y asentí. Estas se iban a convertir en las dos horas más aburridas de mi vida.

— ¿Cuál pienses que es mejor? —Bella me mostraba dos botellas de detergentes para ropa que para mí eran iguales.

—No lo sé, compra el que quieras —le dije aburrido. Apoye mi mejilla en mi mano. Matt aprovecho mi cercanía a él para empezar a jalar mi cabello. La verdad es que no me molestaba, era como un masaje reconfortarte. Llevábamos 15 minutos dentro y solo llevábamos 2 pasillos cubiertos, les juró que la salida estaba a menos de 100 metros, podría fácilmente correr y escaparme de esta tortura.

—Pero este tiene elementos orgánicos y no contiene sustancias químicas perjudiciales para la salud, no quiero exponer a Matt a esos componentes —me dijo preocupada.

—Bueno, pues compra ese.

— ¡Pero ya viste el precio! Aunque esto otro tiene descuento y deja la ropa suave y no le causa alergia a Matt.

—Entonces compra ese —Bella me miró como si le hubiera dicho que abandonara unos gatitos a su suerte en el bosque.

—Creo que compraré los dos —dijo y metió las dos botellas al carrito. ¿_Por qué dios? Si existes ¿por qué me haces esto?_ Levanté mi mirada al cielo y pregunté.

—Edward no te distraigas que aún tenemos que ir por el detergente para los platos.

Golpeé mi cabeza con el manillar del carrito antes de seguir avanzando.

.

— ¡Diablos! Olvide comprar una lata de chicharos para la comida de mañana —quédate aquí y en un momento vuelvo —Bella se giró y corrió hacia alguno de los pasillos que acabábamos de pasar.

Llevábamos un poco más de una hora aquí, nuestro carrito estaba a punto de estallar y creo que la lista de compras de Bella aun no llegaba ni a la mitad.

—Bueno, renacuajo. Creo que es hora de que nos demos un premio —le dije al niño mientras caminaba buscando mi pasillo especial —No todo en la vida es verduras y comida saludable, nuestro cuerpo también necesita de otra clase de comida y esa, es la comida chatarra —giré en el siguiente pasillo y ante nosotros se mostró el mejor pasillo de todo el maldito supermercado.

Filas enteras de frituras, de galletas, de diferentes golosinas adornaban todas las paredes. _Niño mocos _empezó a brincar en su asiento ante semejante imagen, el sí era un buen conocedor. Empecé a tirar al carrito lo necesario para la siguiente semana, un poco de aquello y un poco de lo otro, para mantener nuestro cuerpo en equilibrio es necesario tener nuestra porción de antojos.

— ¿Extra picante o extra mantequilla? —Le pregunté al niño —llevaré las dos. Y ahora para ti, vamos a comprarte algo, porque te has portado muy bien—toque su nariz —Te gustan las golosinas, ¿verdad? —le dije enseñándole una bolsa y dejándola en su regazó —cuando lleguemos a casa podrás tener unos pocos —le guiñe el ojo, era el mejor papá del mundo —Pero ahora tu madre, debe de estar buscándonos.

Giré el carrito y volví sobre mis pasos al lugar donde Bella se había separado de nosotros. Mientras caminaba sentía que pisaba algo pegajoso. Cuando llegue al lugar de reunión agache mi mirada para mirar al renacuajo y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenía toda su cara machada de azúcar por las gomitas que se estaba comiendo.

— ¡Mierda, Matt! Te dije que hasta la hora de cena —empecé a limpiar su cara con una de las toallitas húmedas limpia traseros que estaban en su pañalera —Y has roto toda la bolsa y vaciado por todo el pasillo.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡No creerás la oferta que encontré!

Joder, esa era la voz de Bella proveniente de algún pasillo, giré mi cabeza buscándola pero no la encontré. Mierda, entré en pánico y antes de que pudiera llegar escondí la prueba del delito, quité la bolsa del regazo de Matt y la dejé en unos de los estantes.

Los ojos del renacuajo empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y antes de que pudiera contenerlo empezó a llorar.

— ¡No, no! Mira, Matt, no llores. Mamá me va a pegar. Mira puedes jalarme el cabello —Me agaché a su altura pero pareció no funcionar. Mientras tanto seguía escuchando la voz de Bella gimiendo al encontrar más ofertas —Hey mira, mira mi cara —empecé hacer muecas graciosas. Pero nada funcionaba, lo había convertido en un monstruo de dulces, yo era su creador.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Bella llegó a mi lado, giré a mirarla y vi que traía consigo dos canastas llenas de productos que no quería preguntar que eran — ¿Qué tienes, bebé? —dejó las canastas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla del niño. Matt recargó su mejilla en ella y me miró apuntándome con odio.

—Creo que ya tiene sueño —interviné para salvar mi pellejo, agradecía que el renacuajo no pudiera hablar todavía.

—Puede que tengas razón, ya llevamos aquí mucho tiempo. Solo necesito recoger unas cuantas cosas y podremos irnos —Recogió las canastas que había traído consigo y lanzó su contenido al carrito — ¡Por dios! Ya viste —Claro que sí, ya me imaginaba el tamaño de la cuenta — Que gente tan desconsiderada y sin modales. Dejar abierta una bolsa de dulces, por lo menos deberían pagarla —Bella agarró el carrito y empezó a dirigirlo ahora.

—Sí, je. Totalmente de acuerdo.

Matt siguió llorando el resto de nuestra aventura, hasta que una linda chica promotora le regaló un globo de gas. El niño lo abrazo a su pecho y dejo de hacer su berrinche. Para que este no escapara y Matt volviera a llorar, Bella amarró el listón del globo al rechoncho brazo del niño.

—Así, te miras más guapo, amor —Bella besó la mejilla de Matt — A mamá no le gusta que llores, la pones muy triste —Caminamos hacia la caja e hicimos fila en la caja más sola. Es decir cuatro carritos atrás, aunque que se puede esperar cuando en todo el pueblo hay un solo maldito supermercado.

No me quería empezar a preocupar por el dinero, pero realmente no veía la manera en la que podíamos pagar el contenido de dos carritos a reventar. Es decir, no necesitábamos tanto, solo éramos tres personas en la casa y uno de ellos era un bebé.

Nuestro turno llegó y la cajera suspiró al ver que poníamos el contenido de nuestras compras en la cinta y aún quedaba el contenido de un carro y medio. Las cosas parecían no acabar y nunca acabar, mis brazos ya se estaban cansando de levantar cosas. ¿Por qué necesitábamos todas estas cosas?

Puse la última lata de chicharos en la cinta y miré la pantalla con la cuenta de la compra, $345 dólares y contando. Yo no iba a pagar eso, ni loco, solo traiga conmigo cincuenta dólares.

—Bella, ¿segura que podremos pagar todo esto? —le susurré a Bella, ella no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla.

—Sí, no te preocupes—palmeó mi hombro. Después de interminables segundos en el que mi presión subía cada vez que aumentaba la cuenta, las cosas dejaron de pasar por el escáner.

—Son $478.45 dólares—la cajera volvió a decir con voz aburrida, yo lo estaría también si tuviera que pasar un millón de productos.

—No creo que podamos pagar todo esto, Bella.

—Tranquilo, Edward —Bella abrió su bolso, ¿es que acaso ella era rica y yo no lo sabía? ¿Iba a sacar su tarjeta negra sin límite? Saco una paca de papel de su bolso y se lo entregó a la cajera ¿íbamos a pagar con billetes falsos? Si esas eran sus intenciones, yo me declararía inocente y diría que me obligó a venir con ella —Son cupones —Me dijo, supongo que vio mi cara de desconcierto y miedo.

— ¿Qué?— con aburrimiento la cajera quito el clip que sostenía todos los papeles y suspirando una última vez empezó a pasarlos por el escáner. Miraba la pantalla y no lo podía creer, cada vez que pasaba uno de los malditos y magníficos cupones la cifra se reducía y reducía. Y aun no acababan.

—Son $15.20 dólares ¿desea redondear?

—Si —Bella se encogió de hombros.

¡Qué jodidos acaba de suceder! ¿Cómo es que pasamos de tener una cuenta que no podíamos pagar a solo deber $15 dólares, ¡$15 malditos dólares! Esta mujer era increíble y quería que me contara su secreto.

— ¿Qué fue eso que sucedió dentro?—le pregunté mientras guardaba las bolsas en el maletero del auto. Aún seguía asombrado.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó.

—Todo eso de los cupones, de los descuentos y de solo tener que pagar $10 dólares de cuenta.

—En realidad fueron $15, estuve esperando a que tuviéramos un cupón para el papel higiénico pero nun-…

—Tienes que contarme tu secreto —la interrumpí emocionado. Si era de ahorrar cientos de dólares, cuenten conmigo.

—Solo son cupones, Edward. Vienen en el periódico y yo los recorto —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿solo eso? ¿Así de fácil? Debe de haber algún truco —caminé hacia la puerta del copiloto y me metí dentro.

—Te aseguro que no —Se rió —solo tienes que cazar las ofertas. Si quieres te puedo dar un curso intensivo o algo así —Bella se encogió de hombros

— ¡Diablos! Por supuesto —Bella volvió a reír y negó con su cabeza. Prendió el coche y miró hacia atrás para dar de reversa. Mi cabeza sonó contra el vidrio del parabrisas al mismo tiempo que se escuchó el rechinar de las llantas contra el pavimento por la manera repentina de frenar el coche.

— ¡Joder! Edward ¿Dónde está Matt?

— ¿Qué? —Fue un golpe duro, me masajeé la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? — Me preguntó alarmada y a punto de las lágrimas. Dirigí mi vista hacia atrás y en su silla no estaba _niño moco, _ni en el suelo ni en el resto de los asientos.

—Mierda ¿no lo habremos metido a la cajuela?—Ambos nos desabrochamos el cinturón de seguridad y salimos del auto. Bella no me contestó estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas —Nena, tranquila. Te juró que lo vamos a encontrar —La verdad es que yo me estaba poniendo un poquito paranoico.

—_Momi_

— ¡Es Matt! — Bella aplastó uno de los botones de su llavero y la cajuela se abrió. La abrí y no había nada dentro más que bolsas y solo bolsas.

—_Momi —_ ¿Dónde estaba ese niño? Lo seguíamos escuchando —_Momi, gobo_

—Tengo que hablar al 911, ¿Qué tal si alguien lo secuestró? —Bella empezó a buscar su celular en su bolso — ¿Edward? ¿A dónde vas? No me dejes sola —Empecé a caminar hacia donde sentía que estaba la voz de Matt — ¡Edward! espérame— Bella corrió hacia mí, giré y le hice una seña para que se detuviera y guardara silencio.

— ¡_Gobo, gobo!_

— ¡Es mi bebé! —Bella susurró— ¿Crees que lo tengan secuestrado por aquí? — Bella corrió y se puso a un lado de mí. No le contesté tratando de escuchar de dónde provenía su voz.

—_Momi, gobo_ — rodeamos uno de los auto con precaución y ahí en el lugar donde se guardaban el resto de los carritos del supermercado estaba _niño mocos _jugando con su globo, ajeno a todo el desastre que había sucedido a su alrededor.

— ¡Bebé! —Bella corrió hacia él y lo desabrochó, lo cargó contra su pecho y dejó miles de besos en su mejilla. Yo suspiré aliviado.

—_momi, gobo_ —le dijo señalándole su brazo.

—Sí, amor. Es un lindo, globo. Nunca vuelva a irte de mami —Le dijo, aunque técnicamente Matt no había manejado con su mente el carro hasta esconderse, pero no le quise decir.

—Hey, niño. Nos distes un gran susto —Lo saqué de sus brazos y lo cargué revolviendo sus cabellos rubios — ¿Qué es eso que miro en el cabello de mamá? ¿Es una cana?—Tomé un mechón de su cabello. Bella me empujó riendo— Es mejor no burlarse de las canas de mamá, hijo.

Bella me miró y se abrazó a mi pecho, ocultando su cara. Levantó su cabeza y me miró.

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa—asentí y la rodeé con mis brazos. Y juntos como una familia, caminamos al auto abrazados.

.

—Se quedó dormido —susurró Bella, cuando llegamos a nuestra casa.

—Llévalo a la cama, mientras yo llevo las bolsas —Me arrepentí al instante que recordé la cantidad de bolsas que traíamos con nosotros.

— ¿Seguro?—me preguntó.

—Si —me encogí de hombros. Salimos del coche y Bella me dio las llaves para cerrarlo y ponerle la alarma. Ella tomó el bebé y sus bolsas y entró a la casa.

De verdad que esta mujer necesitaba comprar una grúa cargadora o tener uno de esos carros para transportar material porque después de tres viajes de ida y vuelta de la casa al coche, aún me quedaban las bolsas que estaban dentro del coche.

Cuando deje la última bolsa mis brazos estaban adoloridos, esa era una señal de que debería buscar un gimnasio para poder ejercitarme de nuevo.

Después de lo que pareció media hora, Bella se dignó a bajar. No sé qué tanto se pude tardar en acostar a un bebé.

—Lo siento. Intentó despertarse y tuve que dormirle, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no toma su siesta —se explicó acercándose a mí para empezar a guardar las cosas —Además decidí ponerme un poco más cómoda, ya no aguantaba los tacones —giré a verla y se miraba hermosa, iba descalza, llevaba un viejo short de mezclilla de nuestros tiempos de preparatoria los cuales aún le quedaban muy bien, déjenme decirles. Además llevaba una blusa blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo y un poco de barriga, la cual no me molestaba en absoluto y llevaba su cara libre de maquillaje y el cabello en una cola alta.

—Te miras más joven—mis pensamientos hablaron por mí.

—Uh…gracias —No necesitaba verla para saber que se había sonrojado.

Ambos empezamos a guardar las cosas, aunque en realidad yo estaba revolviendo las bolsas buscando mis papas para irme a sentar en el sillón como recompensa por haber tratado con veinte monstruos.

— ¿Edward? —me preguntó

— ¿Si? — Esperaba que la cajera no se hubiera robado mis papas, no las encontraba por ningún lado.

— ¿Podrías mirarme?

— ¿Qué pa-? —Fue una sorpresa para mí cuando los labios de Bella se presionaron contra los míos y si se lo están preguntando, si señores y señoras, ella me estaba besando.

* * *

**Buen final, ¿no? Espero que no me maten por dejarla ahí y subirla hasta hoy lunes cuando debería de haberlo subido al sábado, pero miren el lado bueno este tiempo me ayudo a hacerlo un poco más largo :D. Espero que me cuenten si les gusto el capítulo y cual fue su parte favorita porque la verdad a mi me gusto mucho.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta semana de actualizaciones, así que las dejaré descansar esta semana para que las nuevas lectoras tengan tiempo de leer los ****capítulos y descansen un poco de mi, creo que subiré un capitulo entre el viernes y el sábado si considero que ya han descansado demasiado. Además espero que las próximas actualizaciones sean cada semana o quince días dependiendo de mi tiempo porque ya saben que estudio y no precisamente una carrera sencilla. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron su tiempo para leerme, agregar a favoritos o dejar un review, además le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras. Espero cumplir con sus expectativas en la historia. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**P.D: Yo odio con toda mi alma hacer la compra, a veces hasta me quedo en el coche mientras mi padres van a comprar. **


End file.
